Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir
by EveApplefield
Summary: Quand on jette Daphnée Greyhound, interprète et ex championne de tir à l'arc entre les pattes du Sphinx, ça donne quoi ? Quelques engueulades, des énigmes, de grands discours sur la stupidité humaine et qui sait, peut être quelque chose de positif ? Pas sur. Mais ça donne Seshat.
1. C1: La Diva

Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

* * *

Gotham City.

Ville reconnue mondialement pour son taux de criminalité atteignant des sommets, sa pollution dangereuse, ses costumés fous à lier, son système corrompu, ses administrateurs inutiles, son asile perméable à en pleurer et sa chauve-souris en spandex. L'évocation de cet endroit soulevait aussitôt la question suivante dans tout le reste des Etats Unis : Pourquoi les gens ne partaient-ils pas ?

Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, l'une d'elle étant que Gotham n'a rien de l'antichambre de l'Enfer que l'on présente habituellement. A part les Narrows, les bâtiments désaffectés, les égouts, l'hôtel de ville, la Tour Wayne, les ruelles sombres, le manoir Wayne, les docks, l'île Arkham, l'ancien parc d'attraction, le penthouse de Bruce Wayne la jonction de la rue Carroll et du boulevard du lièvre ainsi tout ce qui pourrait avoir un lien avec M. Wayne, Gotham est en vérité une ville assez agréable à l'architecture intéressante où il y a toujours des postes vacants quelque part.

Ceci dit, si vous comptez faire du tourisme emmenez un Rottweiler avec vous, ça peut toujours servir.

Et ne vous déplacez pas la nuit.

Et n'allez pas dans les endroits susmentionnés.

Et n'entrez sous AUCUN prétexte dans une banque. Ces dernières ont la fâcheuse tendance d'être assaillies à tout bout de champ, à tel point que les hold up sont devenus un rituel mensuel pour les employés et une occasion de se frotter les mains pour les entreprises de sécurité. Les immeubles les plus surs, comme la première banque de Gotham, avaient fini par investir dans des systèmes dignes de fort Knox, des gardes armés, des détecteurs de métaux et des assurances hors de prix. En fait, la première banque de Gotham avait fini par être élue « banque la plus sécurisée des Etats Unis » et n'était plus attaquée que par les criminels les plus malins de la ville. D'un côté, c'était pratique pour les clients, qui se faisaient voler moins souvent. De l'autre, c'était dangereux pour les gens qui étaient présents lorsque les criminels piquaient une colère, tant et si bien que les directeurs finissaient par engager des gens courageux plutôt que des gens qualifiés.

A la première banque de Gotham tout le monde avait son « j'ai survécu au Joker » ou « L'épouvantail m'a gazé », récit souvent rempli de détails inutiles et obscènement enjolivés racontés autour d'une tasse lors de la pause café. Mais personne, non personne n'avait une histoire telle que celle de l'interprète, Daphnée Greyhound, ancienne championne de tir à l'arc, depuis plus d'un an dans l'établissement et désormais vétérane de huit hold up … et trois kidnappings.

Tout ce que ses collègues avaient pu en découvrir était ce qui avait été dit dans les journaux. Comme Maxie Zeus pensait qu'elle était Artémis, elle avait été kidnappée la première fois après une compétition de tir à l'arc, puis deux ans plus tard elle avait été vue tirant des flèches sur Batman lorsque le soi disant dieu de Gotham s'était allié au Chapelier Fou. Enfin, elle avait fait parti d'un groupe d'hotages où des gens avaient été blessés.

Chacun était curieux, aurait voulu qu'elle vienne avec eux raconter son histoire, mais à chaque fois qu'ils lui demandaient, ou ne serait-ce que tentaient de lui parler, elle paraissait maussade et devenait souvent brusque. Cette attitude ne lui valait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais c'était tout de même bien d'avoir quelqu'un capable d'agir de façon totalement blasée devant n'importe qui, que cette personne soit un criminel ou, dans le cas présent, un mannequin russe en procédure de divorce.

Daphnée passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pâles en soupirant. Il était dix huit heure trente et elle se sentait fatiguée et exaspérée. Cette femme parlait horriblement vite, en plus d'avoir une grammaire atroce et le gestionnaire commençait à taper du pied. Cette histoire allait se finir en aspirine.

« Dîtes lui que j'en ai rien à faire qu'elle soupçonne son futur ex mari d'être infidèle, si elle veut que la clause entre en effet il va nous falloir des preuves »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et donna une version légèrement plus diplomatique à la jeune femme.

« _Malheureusement, la clause d'infidélité ne peut entrer en effet que si nous avons des preuves factuelles comme une photographie ou une vidéo. »_

Elle commença à se lancer dans un grand récit des soi disant indices que son époux aurait laissés à leur domicile, faisant de grands gestes, manquant d'éborgner l'unique mâle de la pièce. Le gestionnaire se mit à grogner en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Mais pourquoi on ne peut JAMAIS se faire attaquer dans ces moments là ? »

« _Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? »_

L'espace d'un instant, elle fut très tentée de lui traduire la phrase mot pour mot.

« _Il va vous sortir une liste des détectives privées recommandés par notre banque. »_

La créature, probablement nommé Iulia, Svetlana, Irina ou autre prénom typique de bimbo russe en « a », parut satisfaite en entendant cela. Elle poussa un soupir mental et se tourna vers son collègue pour lui passer l'idée. Trop heureux de pouvoir la faire partir, il imprima un papier à la va vite et le lui remit, mais la brunette ne se laissa pas raccompagner à la porte pour autant et se lança dans un interminable discours de remerciement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Davis croiser ses doigts derrière son dos en se pinçant les lèvres, un air de profonde concentration sur le visage. Elle haussa discrètement un sourcil dans sa direction tout en continuant à interpréter les paroles de leur cliente en direct.

Elle eut la réponse à sa question silencieuse lorsque des coups de feu retentirent dans le hall. Au lieu de se mettre à crier, ou de forcer la moscovite à se mettre à terre comme elle le fit, il lança un poing en l'air avec un air victorieux. Elle le frappa rudement dans le genou pour qu'il tombe à ses côtés. Elle fut prise d'une bouffée de colère devant son imbécilité. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour vouloir être menacé par une des célébrités démentes de la ville. La femme, Magda, s'agrippa à son bras.

« _Qu'estqu'ilsepassoh mon dieu ! »_

Elle se tendit et enleva prestement son bras, se félicitant de n'avoir jamais arrêté son entraînement sportif.

_« C'est une attaque. Calmez vous, respirez profondément, mettez vos mains sur votre tête et tout se passera bien. »_

Mentalement, elle était en train de hurler. Ce genre d'attaques ne lui faisaient plus peur depuis longtemps, qui que ce soit il aurait pu menacer de la tuer que ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être chiant.

Lorsqu'un garde muni d'un fusil automatique les jeta hors de la pièce et dans le hall, elle comprit la stratégie. Ils avaient changé deux gardes récemment, et ceux qui avaient pris le poste avaient dû usurper l'identité de quelqu'un de mort récemment. Pas dur à trouver dans cette ville. Elle fut rudement poussée à terre par un homme de main en vert, directement à côté du cadavre d'un des gardes. La suite était facile à deviner, les deux infiltrés avaient trouvé où était le système de sécurité central et une fois que celui-ci avait été détruit, tué les véritables gardes grâce aux armes fournies par la banque. Elle aurait dû s'en douter tiens, pile le jour du grand bal de la police, où Batman serait occupé à sauver la pauvre andouille qui s'était faite kidnapper cette année.

Avant même de voir celui qui avait mis tout cela en place, elle su.

La présence d'un plan sortait pas mal de personnes de l'équation. En plus du fait que personne n'avait été ni gazé, ni hypnotisé et que les hommes en vert réclamaient le silence…

« Pauvres, pauvres petits vermisseaux, incapables de seulement concevoir que vos vies -si navrantes !-sont désormais à la merci de l'intellect du plus grand génie du monde moderne : le Sphinx ! »

Voilà, elle avait fini sa collection. Tous les voleurs de banque habituels. Merveilleux. Le Pingouin, Black Mask, le Ventriloque, Double Face et enfin le Sphinx. Aussi appelé « La Diva », à cause de ses goûts excentriques, sa prédilection pour les gestes exagérés, ses dons d'orateurs, son narcissisme, sa tendance à parler de lui-même à la troisième personne et sa cane de maque.

« Néanmoins, un être aussi supérieur que je le suis ne peut que se montrer clément devant tant d'incompétence et c'est pourquoi je vais vous donner quinze secondes pour répondre à une simple petite… énigme. »

Le mot seul, sortant de la bouche de cet homme, suffit à faire pleurer plusieurs personnes. Daphnée, elle, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de cliché.

« Ecoutez attentivement. »

Le silence se fit complet, alors que le Sphinx tournait sa cane dans sa main, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Le fait que cet homme passait ses vacances à Arkham se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

« Je suis ce que je suis mais je ne suis pas se que je suis car si j'étais ce que je suis je ne serais pas ce que je suis. »

Elle se mit à analyser logiquement la phrase, se sentant obligée de devoir la résoudre, étant la seule à avoir pu garder son calme alors que le criminel fou égrainait les secondes avec un plaisir manifeste devant leur terreur.

« Six… »

Elle leva ses bras pour qu'ils soient bien en vue et se mit debout lentement.

« Aha ! Une truie pour l'abattoir ! »

Il se dirigea vers elle à grands pas, visiblement excité, ses doigts semblant danser sur le pistolet. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, le canon de son arme nonchalamment pointé vers son crâne. Elle se surprit à remarquer qu'elle l'aurait pensé plus petit, alors qu'il haussait un sourcil moqueur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, toujours blasée et énonça distinctement, pour qu'il ne l'accuse pas d'avoir eu de la chance.

« Un esclave suivant son maître. Il est ce qu'il est, un esclave, mais il n'est pas ce qu'il suit, son maître, car s'il était son maître il ne serait pas un esclave. »

Le sourire du Sphinx devint plus maléfique encore, empli de joie perverse.

« C'est bien ! » s'exclama-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant de maternelle. Il commença à s'éloigner vers la sortie, avant d'ajouter « Maintenant sois une gentille petite idiote et… obéis.»

Il claqua les doigts, et elle eut un très fort sentiment déjà vu. Surtout quand un des hommes ne portant pas de sac la sortit de force du bâtiment par la porte de livraison et qu'elle fut frappée par l'air glacial de Gotham.

Et elle qui croyait en avoir fini avec les kidnappings…


	2. C2: Le Premier Acte

Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Chapitre court. Mais rassurez vous c'est le plus court de la fic, les autres seront un peu plus longs. J'essaie de ne pas oublier de poster une fois par semaine alors n'oubliez pas de poster une review !

Enjoy !

* * *

Daphnée était fatiguée.

Non vraiment. C'était au-delà de ça. Elle qui était habituellement si calme et blasée était désormais tremblante, nauséeuse et à deux doigts de perdre la raison. Elle avait d'abord été jetée dans une petite cellule sans chauffage, contenant uniquement un évier et une cuvette rouillée, de laquelle sortait une eau probablement infectée par toutes les bactéries connues par l'homme. Il y avait un petit trou, à peine assez grand pour y passer deux doigts en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, mais suffisamment large pour refroidir la pièce encore plus et pour discerner les jours. Il l'avait laissée là trois jours. Trois jours sans nourriture, sans lumière, sans aucune voix, mais avec une alarme retentissant toutes les dix minutes, l'empêchant efficacement de s'assoupir. Puis il était revenu. La lampe l'avait aveuglée, comme un rat de laboratoire habitué à l'obscurité, et elle avait fermé ses yeux.

« Et bien, et… »

Cependant, ne pas avoir mangé pendant trois jours et trois nuits n'avait en rien entamé sa volonté. Au contraire, elle avait parfaitement accepté son statut d'otage, ça n'était pas la première fois de toute façon. Bon, la dernière fois avait été relativement confortable après qu'elle avait compris que tout ce que lui vaudrait une rébellion, c'était d'avoir son visage encastré dans un mur. Cette fois ci, elle était certaine qu'elle allait mourir. Ce type était bien trop cruel pour la laisser s'en sortir en vie. Alors tant qu'à passer l'arme à gauche, autant le faire sans regrets. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle entendit clairement sa voix, elle se leva et, avec toute la rapidité et la force de sportive de haut niveau qui lui restait, lui envoya un fameux coup de pied entre les jambes.

Dire que ça l'avait surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Pour la demi-seconde où elle le regarda souffrir, sa tête avait été assez comique. Mais elle ne s'était pas attardée pour autant. Elle avait couru à l'aveugle, puis grimpé un escalier en s'aidant un peu de ses bras, avant qu'un des macaques ne réagisse enfin et ne la jette en arrière. Il la prit par les cheveux et lui frappa la tête contre le mur. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant que la voix du Sphinx ne se fasse entendre.

« Suffit ! »

Elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment, trop sonnée par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais au moment où elle fut de nouveau devant lui, elle avait suffisamment repris ses esprits pour trouver quelque chose à lui dire, profitant de son silence dramatique pour le narguer en lui retournant son sourire moqueur.

« Ah… Je vous prie de, ah… m'excuser. J'ai du vous couper la parole… vous disiez ? »

Elle prit beaucoup de plaisir à voir toutes les émotions sur son visage alors qu'il était encore plié en deux, appuyé sur sa cane. Elle buvait la colère, la rage, la haine de cet homme comme un chat boirait du petit lait. Puis il lui rendit son sourire.

«Ce n'est plus important maintenant… Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu comprennes, sale petite… »

Il prit une grande inspiration, enleva son chapeau melon, passa une main dans ses cheveux, remit son chapeau melon, et sourit à nouveau.

« Question : Comment faire souffrir une personne dotée d'un tant soi peu de discernement ? »

Elle le regarda un instant, surprise. Puis murmura la chose la plus cruelle qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« En détruisant… non. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Au départ elle allait dire « En détruisant son savoir », mais elle s'était souvenue d'un vieux conte russe qu'elle avait lu pendant ses études. Elle ne se souvenait plus de l'histoire exacte, juste quelques détails.

Par exemple, le prince s'appelait Ivan Ivanovitch, parce que tous les princes s'appellent Ivan Ivanovitch dans le folklore slave.

Ce dont elle s'était souvenue, c'était la réponse de la jeune demoiselle en détresse -blonde évidemment- à la sorcière qui proposait de répondre à toutes ses questions. « Non merci, car j'aurais gagné bien du savoir mais j'aurais beaucoup vieilli ». La morale étant : il n'est pas toujours bon connaitre tout sur tout, précepte vieux comme la pomme d'Adam. De plus sa réponse initiale était franchement idiote. Comment pourrait-on souffrir d'avoir perdu quelque chose si on ne se souvient pas ce qu'est la chose en question. Au bout de quelques secondes elle fini par trouver.

« En l'empêchant de penser. »

Il avait sourit, avait de nouveau claqué des doigts vers ses sous fifres puis pointé du doigt une porte.

La pièce était exactement la même que sa cellule, à un détail près.

Il y avait un lit, couvert de sangles, sous une énorme bouteille d'eau transparente suspendue au plafond.

Le sphinx regarda Daphnée être attachée, son sourire devenant plus carnassier à chaque membre attaché, au point qu'il se mit à siffler quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Si J'Avais Un Cerveau », lorsque deux lanières de cuir furent attachée à sa tête. Sifflant toujours, il ouvrit très légèrement le robinet situé sous la bouteille. Juste assez pour qu'une seule goutte tombe exactement entre ses yeux toutes les secondes. Puis il sortit avec ses hommes, la regardant une dernière fois.

Au début, elle n'avait pas compris. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'une unique goutte glacée brisait ses pensées, ralentissant considérablement sa réflexion, la réalisation la frappa en plein cœur, ouvrant comme un trou noir au creux de son estomac et aspirant toute sensation. Une seconde. Une seconde ça n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle s'habitue, ou qu'elle forme une pensée cohérente, mais c'était suffisant pour en commencer une. Si elle perdait sa concentration, et la fatigue allait la lui faire perdre, elle deviendrait totalement incapable de réfléchir. Comme un légume.

Il avait voulu briser son endurance physique d'abord, et maintenant il s'attaquait à son endurance mentale.

D'abord elle commença à trembler.

Puis vint la nausée.

Enfin, l'épuisement la saisit complètement. C'était une chose d'être affamée pendant quatre jours, c'en était une autre d'être tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormait sans arrêt, seulement pour être réveillée une demi-seconde plus tard.

Si elle avait pu penser, elle aurait supplié pour une fin, sa fin, une fin heureuse, triste, la fin de Gotham, l'apocalypse, n'importe quoi. Elle aurait juste voulu s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Mais même ce droit de penser lui avait été retiré, tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était la conscience d'avoir l'activité intellectuelle d'une éponge batifolant au fond d'un évier. Et mon dieu que ça faisait mal.

Et maintenant elle était là, en cet instant, complètement détruite, ne gardant qu'une seule chose. Non pas une idée, ni une réflexion, par ce qu'elle n'en avait plus. Un désir. Etre libre. Etre libre pour pouvoir frapper ce sale fils de…

Les heures passèrent, où elle se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à ce dernier brin d'humanité.

Et puis elle entendit quelque chose d'aigu, qui suscitait chez elle à la fois une haine intense et espoir brûlant.

« … I'd unravel every riddle for any individual... »

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, encore une fois sur le Sphinx, elle parvint à récupérer une partie de ses capacités. Elle comprenait ce qu'il disait, elle savait qui il était, ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle n'était plus stupide.

« Bien ! Il me semble que la guenon rasée a fini par comprendre la leçon. »

Il referma le robinet en souriant, victorieux. Puis, comme elle était beaucoup trop faible pour lui faire de nouvelles surprises de toute façon, il détacha toutes les lanières une à une, alors que le regard de la captive restait vide, fixé sur le plafond. Un instant, il cru que son petit jeu avait réussi à lui endommager durablement le cerveau. Si cerveau il y avait.

En vérité Daphnée hésitait entre l'embrasser et l'étrangler mais bon, après tout l'erreur est humaine.

Après que le dernier lien soit défait, il se pencha vers elle, prêt à lui envoyer une nouvelle pique, mais elle avait une dernière surprise en réserve pour lui.

Vive comme l'éclair, elle agrippa le haut de sa chemise et se rapprocha au point qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur rance de la respiration de sa prisonnière dans sa bouche, tout en ne voyant que deux iris argentés.

« Je vous hais »

Il haussa seulement un sourcil. Tant de drame pour si peu, et sa réaction était d'un prévisible…

« … Mais … merci. »

Après cela, elle arrêta de combattre et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

Le Sphinx resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

Il est à noter que son expression n'aurait pas été déplacée sur le visage d'un enfant de cinq ans hyperactif découvrant un petit animal sans défense.


	3. C3: A la poursuite du rêve

Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

L'histoire avec Andrew est juste tellement... beuark. Je n'aime pas les romances. Et pour la théorie bah… avouez que ça semble logique. Et vraiment comment FONT les supervilains pour échapper à la peine de mort ?

Enjoy !

* * *

Lorsque Daphnée se réveilla, elle eut l'impression d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'horrible. Comme un cauchemar.

Elle se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, mais elle se rappelait que ça n'avait rien de plaisant alors elle ne poussa pas. Son lit semblait plus confortable que d'habitude et elle se sentait reposée, tout allait bien. Elle resta recroquevillée encore quelques instants avant que son estomac ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle avait horriblement faim et soif, sa gorge était sèche et sa langue avait un goût de béton. Elle sortit ses jambes du lit et se redressa en un mouvement souple avant qu'elle n'ait le tournis et ne doive reposer son dos sur le matelas. Elle posa sa main sur son visage et prit de grandes inspirations.

Puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas de draps verts.

La réalité la frappa comme une tonne de brique et elle dut se retenir de pleurer. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée d'un cauchemar, oh non elle était encore en plein dedans. Elle laissa tomber ses deux mains sur son visage pour se reprendre et regarda attentivement autour d'elle. A part pour le lit et deux portes la pièce était totalement vide. Au pire, une fois qu'elle aurait repris des forces elle pourrait tenter de forcer un des verrous avec un des ressorts du sommier. A l'instant elle était trop faible pour s'enfuir, mais se leva précautionneusement pour voir ce qu'il ya avait derrière les portes. La première était une minuscule salle de bain munie d'une douche, d'un évier, d'une cuvette et d'un nécessaire de nettoyage, l'autre était fermée à clé.

Après avoir bu autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle resta pensive quelques instants. Il y avait probablement des caméras dans la salle de bain et la chambre, il pouvait entrer quand bon lui semblait… mais tant pis, elle se sentait vraiment trop sale alors si elle devait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, autant faciliter le travail du légiste et mourir propre. Elle se déshabilla prestement puis se glissa sous la douche. L'eau était glaciale évidemment, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Une fois qu'elle eut usé la barre de savon sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit rouge, elle agrippa une serviette et du dentifrice. Bon, elle n'avait pas de miroir pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait mais elle était sûre qu'une fois débarrassée de toute la crasse elle semblait déjà plus humaine.

Toujours en serviette, elle sorti de la pièce pour récupérer ses vêtements mais vit qu'ils avaient disparus pour être remplacés par le Sphinx. Le dit criminel se tenait au milieu de la chambre jouant comme toujours avec sa cane, un sourire moqueur plaqué au visage, attendant visiblement qu'elle dise quelque chose. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression que ce sourire la suppliait de le frapper. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter mais serra les dents en se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait.

- … Bonjour.

- Enfin ! Je commençais à croire qu'une créature néandertalienne n'avait aucun sens de la politesse.

Il commença à faire les cents pas tout en parlant, visiblement ravi, et elle dû se forcer à ne pas bouger.

- Je passe effectivement une bonne journée ! L'attaque de cette banque m'a rapporté plus que je ne l'avait prévu et Batman n'a visiblement que faire d'un hominidé aussi insignifiant que toi quand le commissaire est retenu en otage par Double-Face.

Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de rester là comme un chat dans les phares d'une voiture, il se rapprocha tout en continuant son discours.

- Etant donné que tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir bafouer mon hospitalité, je vais me montrer magnanime.

Il la pointa avec sa cane et elle recula par réflexe.

- Réponds à mes questions et je te laisserais avoir des vêtements, articula-t-il avec condescendance. Dans le cas contraire, mes hommes n'ont pas vu un joli visage depuis très longtemps et seront ravis de te tenir compagnie.

Il était décidément heureux que Le Sphinx ne puisse pas lire dans les pensées de Daphnée, parce que ce qu'il y aurait vu ne lui aurait vraiment pas plu. Elle resserra sa serviette contre elle en hochant la tête, une remarque acerbe sur le bout de la langue. Il s'assit sur le lit en croisant ses jambes d'une façon qu'elle trouva très féminine avant de continuer.

- Il est grand temps que nous fassions les présentations. Je suis Edward Nygma plus connu sous le nom de Sphinx, Prince des Puzzles, Maître des Enigmes. Quand à toi tu es une fourmi prénommée…

Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour se soutenir et répondit aussitôt.

-Daphnée Virginia Greyhound.

Plus la réponse serait précise, moins elle aurait de chances de lui déplaire. Voyant qu'elle lui obéissait, son sourire s'élargit.

- Et tu travaillais dans cette banque je présume ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'y suis employée en temps qu'interprète depuis un an et… deux mois.

- Quelles langues parles-tu ? Macaque ? Homo Ignoramus ?

Ne surtout pas lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je parle couramment anglais, espagnol, portugais, russe, mandarin et français. Je peux me débrouiller en italien et en japonais.

Il eut l'air un peu surpris devant cette déclaration mais ne s'y attarda pas. Daphnée fut questionnée sur le moindre aspect de sa vie, depuis son avis en politique jusqu'à sa marque de savon. Elle commençait à penser qu'il se payait sa tête, c'est vrai, en quoi est-ce que ça pouvait bien l'intéresser ? Peut être qu'il la laisserait partir quand il aurait réussit à la « résoudre » ?

Aha. Non.

Alors que ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous son poids, il utilisa sa cane pour tirer un carton de sous le lit et le fit glisser jusqu'à la salle d'eau d'un coup de pied.

- Tu peux te changer, mais presse toi. »

Elle referma la porte derrière son dos et se laissa tomber près de la boite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce type ? Aucune importance, il fallait qu'elle mange, et vite. Son corps ne pourrait plus fonctionner pendant très longtemps à ce rythme là. Elle fouilla dans le carton et ne pu que lever les yeux au ciel devant son contenu. Tous les vêtements étaient soit couverts de points d'interrogation, soit absolument indécents. Quant aux sous vêtements, n'en parlons même pas.

Elle avait compris que les femmes qui vivaient avec les criminels de Gotham étaient des fanatiques, mais à ce point ça frisait la psychose.

Elle parvint néanmoins à mettre la main sur une robe à manches longues vertes et une paire de leggings noirs. Bon, la robe était la chose la plus courte et la plus vulgaire qu'elle ai jamais portée, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, elle se trouva face à un problème.

Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir. Elle inspira pour ne pas paniquer et ouvrit la porte depuis le sol, se préparant aux quolibets du Sphinx. Il la regarda quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je savais bien que tu finirais par ramper à mes pieds, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide ! »

Daphnée serra les dents et détourna le regard, non pas par honte, mais pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point elle aurait voulu lui arracher les… yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Quand il fut suffisamment près, il leva brusquement sa tête avec le bout de sa cane pour qu'elle soit obligée de le regarder. Il avait de nouveau perdu tout semblant de bonhomie et pendant un instant elle cru qu'il allait la rouer de coup de pieds.

« Je te laisse le choix Daphnée, tu peux mourir de faim sur le sol comme un parasite en hiver…

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru qu'il pourrait faire une phrase sans l'insulter ou lui donner des ordres. Ah, c'est beau de rêver.

- … Ou alors tu peux me raconter ce que Maxie Zeus t'as fait pour que tu tente de le tuer.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ça ? Les hommes de mains étaient morts, elle avait fait attention à couvrir ses traces, elle avait un alibi valable… Se pinçant les lèvres elle réfléchit intensément. D'un côté, si elle choisissait de mourir de faim, elle n'aurait plus à souffrir longtemps.

Mais de l'autre, il avait ravivé son envie de vivre. Bon elle voulait vivre pour lui casser la gueule mais c'est juste un détail.

Elle hocha la tête et Nygma devint triomphal. Il s'assit sur le lit, mains jointes sur sa cane et lui fit signe de procéder. Elle déglutit et commença son récit, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

- Avant le troisième kidnapping, ma vie était devenue idéale. Parfaite même. Ma mère était de moins en moins paranoïaque, mon petit frère commençait à devenir un peu plus mature, ma belle mère avait décidé de me laisser tranquille, j'avais intégré l'entreprise que je voulais, j'étais major de mon année et … J'avais rencontré quelqu'un.

Elle détourna son regard mais n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Oui et bien merde, il voulait une histoire, il allait en avoir une, avec tous les acteurs. Même longtemps après elle pouvait le revoir, avec ses grands yeux marron de Bambi et son sourire de gamin. La façon qu'il avait de jouer avec ses cheveux le matin, son air sérieux quand il lisait, sa démarche joyeuse, son odeur de café…

Elle secoua la tête et retint ses larmes. C'était du gâchis.

- Je n'ai jamais cru que ça existait, les gens foncièrement bons. J'ai vécu à Gotham suffisement longtemps pour savoir que tout le monde est égoïste. En situation de crise c'est toujours chacun pour soi. Mais lui, il était tellement gentil, tellement naïf… le genre Boyscout qui aide les vielles dames à traverser les passages piétons. En novembre les hommes de main de Maxie Zeus m'ont attiré dans une ruelle sombre pendant que j'allais faire des courses. Je ne me suis pas trop inquiétée. Après tout, Batman m'avait déjà retrouvée deux fois. Jamais deux sans trois et toutes ces conneries, hein ?

Ville de merdre. Pourquoi lui hein ? Les salauds comme Nygma ça courait les rues mais les types bien comme Andrew se faisaient dézinguer à la première occasion. C'était injuste.

- Et puis au bout d'une semaine, mon petit ami a réussi à se faire engager parmi les macaques de Maxie. Oui je sais ça parait débile, mais quand il a demandé l'aide de la police, ces espèces de connards lui ont répondu que de toute façon le mégalo n'allait pas me tuer, et que les ratés dans son genre c'était Batman qui s'en occupait. C'était vraiment dingue comme idée d'y aller tout seul comme ça, mais ça a vraiment failli marcher. A deux minutes près on aurait été dehors. Pas de pot. Maxie l'a tué. Je me suis vengée. Fin de l'histoire.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer et repoussa les souvenirs. Elle préférait garder un minimum de dignité, merci beaucoup. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le Sphinx ne la pointe du doigt.

- Je croyais que le Batman était venu vous sauver ?

Elle poussa une exclamation indignée.

- Me sauver ?! Il m'a défoncée au moment où j'allais tuer Maxie Zeus ! Ce type n'a rien d'un héros, c'est un taré en collants avec un déguisement de chauve souris qui se fait du fric sur le dos des autres criminels. Il les laisse faire leurs vols, puis il les tabasse un peu, passe un peu de blé aux autorités pour que les monstres du genre Zsasz et le Joker n'aient pas la peine de mort et avec le reste il se paie ses gadget et une villa en Floride. C'est un putain de profiteur de merde, un sale fils…

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Nygma s'était levé et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la souleva de terre et la posa délicatement sur le lit avant de sortir.

Elle regarda intensément la porte.

S'il se mettait à siffler le générique de la quatrième dimension, elle deviendrait officiellement folle.


	4. C4: De Capes et de Latex

Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Pour la théorie des robins… désolée. Mon cerveau fait des bulles. Mais tout de même c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre. Et tout le monde raconte des blagues dessus, alors merde.

Enjoy !

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, la vie de Daphnée était passée de déprimante à terrifiante et pouvait désormais être décrite comme ubuesque. Qu'elle se fasse kidnapper et torturer passait encore. Ce genre de chose était monnaie courante à Gotham, au point que les journaux devaient écourter les rubriques Faits Divers. Mais à partir du moment où Nygma l'avait questionnée, ses actions changèrent du jour au lendemain. Déjà, il n'avait pas manqué à sa promesse et elle pu manger dans l'heure suivant l'interrogatoire. Elle avait reçu trois repas par jours depuis et avait repris suffisamment de forces pour faire des exercices de musculation dans sa… Chambre ? Cellule ? Le Sphinx disait que la pièce était sa chambre mais étant donné les circonstances Daphnée avait un peu de mal à utiliser ce terme.

Plus curieux encore, il était revenu plusieurs fois, toujours pour parler de son sujet favori : lui-même. Il y avait des variations bien sur, par exemple il pouvait râler pendant des heures sur le fait qu'il était plus intelligent que Batman. Sur la stupidité des Gothamites aussi. Mais il insultait un peu moins Daphnée, ne l'avait pas (trop) menacée et lui avait donnée un livre de sudokus pour s'occuper alors elle ne se plaignait pas du changement. C'était juste… étrange. Ca la laissait incertaine dans un bon jour et craignant pour sa vie dans un mauvais.

Elle se demandait vaguement si c'était comme ça que se sentait son psychiatre à la fin de chaque séance. Si oui, le pauvre homme méritait une médaille.

Etendue sur le dos, Daphnée réfléchissait. Est-ce que c'était leur haine mutuelle pour Batman qui faisait que Nygma la gardait en vie ? Et justement, que faisait Batman ? Ca commençait à faire un moment qu'elle avait été kidnappée et elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une oreille pointue. Il devait avoir sauvé le commissaire là, non ?

Soupirant, elle compta le nombre de fois où Bruce Wayne avait été kidnappé pour tromper l'ennui. Alors qu'elle en était à la quinzième fois, le Sphinx entra dans la pièce en courant et lui jeta une pile de vêtements à la figure. Elle se releva en le regardant curieusement, d'un côté parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en tenue normale, de l'autre parce qu'il avait l'air assez paniqué.

« Batman sera là bientôt, change toi !

Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. Et si elle avait envie que Batman la retrouve ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me changer devant vous ? »

Il sortit un pistolet de son imperméable et pointa le canon vers elle.

Mouais. Argument pas très valable mais passons.

Elle se changea en vitesse, lui tournant le dos pour garder un tant soit peu de modestie, mais n'eut pas le temps de mettre le manteau car il la prit par le bras et la tira à sa suite. Ils passèrent plusieurs pièces, l'une d'elle contenant un grand nombre d'écrans et de colonnes d'ordinateurs couverts de bâtons de dynamite. Quand elle passa le pas de la porte d'entrée, elle fut temporairement aveuglée et se serait arrêtée, si ça n'avait été pour la poigne de fer du Sphinx. Quand elle se fut un peu plus habituée, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans les quartiers plus chics de Gotham. Elle s'était attendue à être au milieu des Narrows, mais connaissant le narcissisme de l'individu elle aurait dû y penser. Le soleil se levait à peine et pourtant elle n'avait pas vu autant de lumière depuis un certain temps. Combien de jours avaient passé depuis son enlèvement ?

Après avoir couru sur plusieurs ruelles, ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler. Nygma la regarda fixement avant de la lâcher pour lui arracher le bonnet des mains et de le lui mettre rudement.

« Mets ton manteau et cache tes cheveux, ils sont trop voyants.

Elle obéit sans rien dire, puis il lui reprit la main.

- Et maintenant ?

Il commença à marcher lentement, comme s'il n'était absolument pas recherché par la police à l'heure actuelle.

- Maintenant, on se fond dans la masse ignorante pour une journée. Le « grand » Batman sera trop occupé à remuer les bas fonds de Gotham pour trouver l'épouvantail à partir de ce soir.

- il y a quelque chose de spécial ce soir ?

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et pointa du doigt le porche d'une maison, décoré de citrouilles.

- Nous sommes le trente octobre. Je te laisse deviner la suite, si tu t'en sens capable bien sur.

Effectivement, le détective masqué risquait d'être un peu occupé avec l'attaque annuelle de l'épouvantail. Un Halloween sans Toxine de Peur à Gotham aurait été comme un premier avril sans poissons du Joker. Il allait probablement passer la nuit prochaine à chercher ce que le bon Docteur Crane avait mijoté cette fois ci. Elle fit un rapide calcul, cela faisait onze jours depuis le hold up.

- Rapproche-toi de moi Daphnée. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit tout de même. Après tout, on ne contrarie pas un malade mental, surtout quand celui-ci est armé. Visiblement, il allait faire croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble toute la journée. Vu qu'elle aurait préféré avoir une distance d'au moins cinquante mètres entre eux et qu'il ne pouvait converser sans l'insulter au passage, ça allait être un peu compliqué. Ils continuèrent de marcher dans un silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant un taxi garé sur le bas côté. Après un échange rapide, il lui ouvrit la portière.

-« Après toi Diane. »

Diane. Nom latin d'Artémis. Elle se força à lui sourire, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard venimeux. Un jour, un jour elle se vengerait et ce jour là il allait déguster, oh oui. Elle se coinça contre la porte espérant rester le plus loin possible de lui, mais il se laissa tomber près d'elle, passant un bras en travers ses épaules comme si c'était tout naturel pour lui. Elle devait admettre qu'il était assez bon pour jouer la comédie. Ou alors il se sentait vraiment détendu ? Qui sait. En tout cas, si elle l'avait vu dans la rue elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il était en fuite. Elle au contraire était plutôt nerveuse, et avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui mettre une main dans la figure. Quand ils entendirent une forte explosion venant de l'ancien repaire de Nygma, elle sursauta tellement que le sommet de son crane percuta la toiture. Il serra son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai mal et murmura à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui tremble comme un éphémère, possède l'intelligence d'un éphémère et va en avoir l'espérance de vie si elle ne se calme pas immédiatement ? Un indice : ce n'est pas moi.»

Elle déglutit, inspira profondément pour tenter de paraître moins tendue et lui envoya un faible sourire pour ne pas inquiéter le conducteur. Autant essayer, après tout elle avait plus de chances de survivre si elle jouait le jeu. Et comme il était suffisamment malade pour lui tirer dessus ici et maintenant si elle n'obtempérait pas elle préféra lui obéir.

Une fois que le trajet fut fini, elle attendit patiemment qu'il paie avant de sauter hors du taxi. Elle fut malheureusement très vite rattrapée par Nygma qui l'agrippa par la taille. Ils passèrent la matinée à se promener dans le centre ville, suivant les endroits où s'amoncelaient le plus de personnes. Graduellement, Daphnée se calma tout en s'émerveillant de l'aveuglement de ses concitoyens. Peut être qu'ils étaient aussi stupides que le Sphinx le disait finalement. Avec un peu de confiance, un bonnet et des manteaux, ils réussissaient à se fondre dans la masse. Navrant.

En début d'après midi, elle commença à en avoir assez d'être aussi près de Nygma. Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc, elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de siffler entre ses dents.

« Ca vous ennuierait de me laisser respirer trente secondes ?

Il lui adressa un regard agacé.

- Cela te dérange-t-il tant que cela d'être près de moi ?

D'ordinaire elle aurait réfléchi avant de parler, mais à l'instant elle était trop stressée pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

- Honnêtement ? Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il comptait faire elle recula violement sa tête et il fut obligé de la tenir pour pouvoir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne fut pas tellement surprise par le baiser, elle l'avait vu venir après tout, mais sa façon d'embrasser la prit de court. Tentativement elle passa sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de Nygma pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa et lui lança un regard satisfait.

- Es tu sûre d'avoir été… honnête Daphnée ?

Elle répondu sèchement.

- Vous embrassez comme un collégien boutonneux.

Son air triomphal fondit comme une boule de neige en enfer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait la vingtaine, pas seize ans, ce genre de tactiques de prise de pouvoir ne risquaient pas de marcher. Et vraiment, de nos jours tout le monde connaissait le syndrome de Stockholm.

- Est-ce que tu sous-entends que j'embrasse mal ?

Il semblait légèrement indigné. Tant pis pour lui.

- Ecoutez, vous êtes doué pour les énigmes, les puzzles et tout ça, mais pour emballer les filles vous m'avez l'air plutôt nul.

Il fronça les sourcils mais elle lui coupa la parole.

- Depuis quand vous n'avez pas eu de petite amie ?

Son visage s'éclaira mais elle ne le laissa pas parler.

- Une que vous ne payez pas ?

Il perdit son air joyeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, leva un doigt en l'air, le rabaissa, puis se massa l'arrête du nez. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Daphnée commença à s'inquiéter.

- J'ai dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, j'essaie de me rappeler.

Elle parvint à se retenir une seconde. Puis deux. A la troisième elle éclata de rire. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier et elle se contenta de lui sourire en retour.

- Oh, me regardez pas comme ça. C'est juste qu'avec les partenaires et la tenue de gentleman cambrioleur j'avais toujours cru que vous étiez un genre de Dom Juan.

A sa grande surprise elle obtint un demi-sourire de Nygma.

- En vérité le beau sexe ne semble pas m'apprécier outre mesure…

Elle haussa les épaules et ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Ce qui la rendit très inconfortable quand elle le réalisa. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une idée pour les occuper.

- Vous avez déjà vu votre mannequin au musée de cire ? »

Il fit signe que non, alors elle le prit par le bras et le traina à sa suite. Depuis cet endroit, le musée n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes et ils n'y avaient jamais de file d'attente en hiver. Autant en été les gens appréciaient la fraicheur du lieu, autant en hiver ils préféraient visiter des endroits chauffés. Ainsi ils purent entrer rapidement et elle le traîna vers la pièce qui faisait la popularité du petit musée : celle des célébrités locales, il fit quelques remarques sur Bruce Wayne, et elle pu apprendre qu'ils l'avaient attaqué plus d'une vingtaine de fois, puis sur Batman et le pari qu'il avait fait avec Catwoman sur Robin.

« Vous pariez sur quoi, s'il va mourir ou non ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Non ça c'est plutôt du genre d'Oswald. Nous nous étions juste dis qu'au moment où il en prendrait un cinquième nous appellerions les services sociaux. Parfois je me demande s'il les ramasse dans la rue, cela expliquerait leur culture abyssale.

Daphnée éclata de rire avant de proposer sa propre théorie.

- Personnellement, je crois qu'il passe des auditions. C'est vrai ils sont doués en arts martiaux après tout, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Qui sera le Nouveau Robin ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et il se contenta de hausser un sourcil en se dirigeant vers la galerie des supers vilains. Il fit quelques commentaires, particulièrement devant les femmes, bien trop plantureuses pour être réelles avant de s'arrêter à son propre mannequin. Les deux ne partageaient pas la moindre ressemblance. Le mannequin avait les cheveux orange vif et pas châtains, un costume fluo à paillettes, une cane trop ornée pour être pratique et un menton protubérant. Le fait que Query et Echo semblaient dégouliner de ses épaules n'aidait pas. Il commença à se lancer dans une longue diatribe, qui risquait d'être bruyante, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Daphnée était écroulée de rire contre le mur.

Furieux qu'elle se moque encore de lui il la prit par le col, prêt à l'étrangler. Elle prit une grande respiration et le regarda en souriant alors qu'il la fusillait du regard.

- Le costume de robin, c'est le même que celui qui est exposé non ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais hocha toute même la tête et la relâcha. Elle prit quelques grandes respirations pour se calmer avant de lui faire face.

- Et bien voilà, je me suis rendue compte que son costume était moins couvrant que celui de vos complices et puis j'ai pensé à quelque chose de très bête. Un homme adulte, dans un costume noir en latex, qui entraîne un jeune garçon pas très habillé dans des ruelles sombres la nuit, ça fait un peu…

Il la regarda glousser pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter son grain de sel.

- Au moins maintenant nous savons pourquoi il a des bat-menottes.

Ils s'entreregardèrent pendant une demi seconde avant d'abandonner toute idée de discrétion et de ricaner comme une paire de hyènes.

Finalement, Nygma n'était pas si terrible que ça.


	5. C5: Perle de Méditerranée

Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Enjoy !

* * *

Si au moment de son kidnapping, on lui avait dit que deux semaines plus tard elle ferait ami-ami avec son kidnappeur, Daphnée aurait frappé son interlocuteur. Mais il fallait tout de même se rendre à l'évidence : passées l'arrogance aussi imposante qu'un mammouth, les manies bizarres et les sautes d'humeur, Nygma était un type plutôt intéressant. Assise en tailleur sur le divan, elle s'amusait tester sa culture générale sans limite en lui posant toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, le tout en mangeant son poulet coréen.

« Pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu ?

Il déglutit et lui répondit aussitôt.

-Enfantin ! Le bleu du ciel est le résultat de la diffusion de la lumière solaire par l'atmosphère : comme les molécules d'air ont la bonne dimension pour diffuser les plus courtes longueurs d'ondes de la lumière telles que les violets, indigo et bleus, le ciel parait bleu.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Plus dur : le nombre d'épisodes de la série Star Trek.

- Soixante dix neuf épisodes pour la série originelle, cent soixante dix huit pour la nouvelle génération et avant que tu ne me questionne dessus, sache que je les ai tous regardés.

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur mais se passa de commentaires. Le Sphinx, criminel maléfique de nuit et trekkie de jour. Elle chercha une question insolite, puis finit par trouver en regardant les pictogrammes inscrits sur sa boite de nouilles, qui lui rappelèrent un voyage d'affaires à Saigon.

- Le goût des sauterelles frites ?

Il lui jeta un regard dégoûté et jeta ses baguettes dans sa boite avant de la lui tendre.

- Dîner d'affaires avec Lady Shiva.

Daphnée éclata de rire en la prenant.

- D'accord je me rends, vous savez tout.

Il gonfla légèrement son torse, toujours aussi ravi d'avoir une audience admirative. Lorsque la dite audience eut finit son repas il frappa dans ses mains, excité.

- Bien ! Puisque j'ai prouvé la supériorité de mon intelligence, il est grand temps que je teste la tienne. Je n'ai pas envie que tes petites cellules grises meurent d'ennui après tout.

Les épaules de Daphnée chutèrent d'un cran. Ah. Les énigmes. Habituellement, si elle répondait juste il disait qu'elles étaient du niveau d'un enfant de maternelle et si elle avait faux il l'insultait. Puis il parlait de Batman, se mettait dans une colère noire, ils râlaient ensemble contre le soi disant justicier et la population aveugle, et Daphnée revenait dans ses bonnes grâces.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut être clair ou obscur, humide ou sec, ouvert ou fermé, noir ou rose?

Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et se frotta les tempes du bout des doigts. Elle avait beau chercher elle ne trouvait rien qui ne puisse correspondre.

- Allons Daphnée, ne me dis pas que c'est trop compliqué pour toi ? Aurais-tu besoin d'un indice ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, puis elle repensa à sa question « enfantine ».

- Le ciel !

Il hocha la tête et la pointa du doigt comme si elle était une vilaine petite fille.

- C'était incroyablement simple ! Tu aurais dû répondre plus rapidement. Une autre ! Qu'est ce qui est jaune dans un arbre ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il y avait probablement un piège, mais elle se jeta dedans tête baissée.

-… un oiseau ?

- Le facteur qui a raté son virage.

Elle le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire, un peu à cause du soulagement, et un peu parce que c'était drôle. Cruel et morbide, mais plutôt distrayant. Dans un sens, ça la rassurait qu'il ait un sens de l'humour, parce que ça le rendait plus humain. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Puis elle sentit son regard sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit son air bizarre.

- Les tenues de mes employées te vont bien.

Elle haussa les épaules et referma les yeux.

- Si vous le dites. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment elles font pour se battre dans des trucs pareils. C'est inconfortable et indécent.

- Ces uniformes sont parfaits !

Elle sourit ironiquement et passa ses mains sous sa tête.

-Ouais, d'un point de vue masculin.

Vu sa réaction, c'était lui qui avait conçu le design des tenues. A sa décharge, quel homme relativement (peu) sain, jeune et hétérosexuel ne voudrait pas être entouré de beautés à moitié nues ?

- Ai-je toute ton attention Daphnée ?

Elle se retint de soupirer. Narcissisme quand tu nous tiens…

- Toujours.

- Bien, parce que je voudrais que tu deviennes ma nouvelle partenaire.

Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Quand il disait « partenaire » est-ce qu'il parlait des filles jolies, plantureuses, dénudées et un peu connes qu'il trainait avec lui lors de ses opérations ?

-Moi. Votre partenaire.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement ennuyé.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, je te croyais capable de comprendre des phrases simples.

- Vous m'avez torturée ! C'est vrai que vous êtes un génie et que vous pouvez être plutôt sympa, mais vous m'avez torturée et en plus je suis votre captive.

Il pointa sa cane vers elle, accusateur.

- Je t'ai torturée parce que tu as tenté de me castrer.

- J'ai tenté de vous castrer parce que vous m'avez kidnappée, puis affamée et épuisée pendant quatre jours !

Il se trouva à court de mots. Bon, il l'avait peu être un peu cherché. Mais à sa décharge il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas de cerveau à ce moment là. Il balaya les accusations d'un revers de la main.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Je suis toujours captive donc pour moi c'est encore assez actu…

Il arrêta la pointe de sa cane à quelques centimètres de sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Avant de refuser en bloc, je voudrais que tu écoutes ma proposition attentivement. Il est vrai que nous avons quelques … différents.

Elle croisa les bras en lui jetant un regard sceptique. Et le prix pour l'euphémisme de l'année revient à…

- Néanmoins tu es suffisamment intelligente pour les mettre de côté et je dois avouer que j'apprécie ta compagnie. Au-delà de ça, certaines de tes qualités pourrait m'être très utiles. Tu as de l'expérience dans le secteur financier, tu peux être diplomate, tu as montré que tu es capable de tuer huit personnes sans en éprouver le moindre remords et tu es une archère de niveau olympique. Le fait que tu sois ma captive est un plus, avec les mots adéquats tu pourras aisément faire croire aux psychiatres que tu es atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm, et j'aurais donc une alliée dans Arkham.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Ca c'était plutôt les bons points de son côté à lui.

- Tout ça c'est bien mais j'y gagne quoi moi ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire qui ne la rassura pas le moins du monde.

- De la distraction.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il reprit son discours.

- Essaie d'être honnête avec toi-même Daphnée, depuis combien de temps ne t'es tu pas autant amusée qu'en te cachant dans la foule la semaine dernière ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir un bracelet électrifié ?

Elle se frotta le poignet et se détourna de lui, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il posa ses mains gantées sur ses épaules et la rapprocha suffisamment pour qu'elle sente son souffle contre l'arrière de son crane.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi un emploi de bureau alors que tu es une femme d'action ? Cette vie n'est pas pour toi. Tu t'ennuie. Tu t'es plongée dans l'archerie corps et âme parce que tu avais soif d'aventure. Quand tu m'as remercié dans la salle de torture, au début je n'avais pas compris, mais j'ai résolu l'énigme.

Elle sursauta quand il chuchota à son oreille.

- Je t'ai redonné envie de vivre.

Elle se dégagea brusquement et mit quelques mètres entre eux. Elle était dos au mur, dans tous les sens du terme. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était totalement juste, mais d'un autre côté, est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'être poursuivie par un taré dans un costume de Chauve souris, de vivre avec un grand malade, de risquer sa vie toute les nuits ? … Oui.

- Où je signe ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant

Son sourire s'étendit encore et il lui tendit la main.

- Bienvenue à bord Query.

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique. Bon, elle allait devoir mettre deux ou trois trucs au point.

- Non, pas Query. Ni Echo, ni Quelle ni Question et je refuse de mettre le maillot violet. Si je dois me balader avec un nom et un costume débile j'aimerais au moins avoir mon mot à dire.

Il haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

- Donne-moi tes idées. Je te préviens je ne les écouterais pas obligatoirement.

Déjà pour l'uniforme, il lui faudrait quelque chose qui soit compatible à l'archerie, et sans talons merci. Elle doutait fortement qu'il tente de lui faire mettre quelque chose de décolleté, parce qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à mettre dedans après avoir passé toute son adolescence avec des bandes de contention. Elle lui fit une liste détaillée du matériel dont elle aurait besoin, et quels étaient les meilleurs fabricants, mais à part ça elle lui laissa carte blanche pour le costume. Ils eurent plus de problèmes pour le nom. Déjà, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que son nom devait avoir quelque chose de mythologique. Ça irait bien avec le Sphinx, sa mère lui avait transmis sa passion pour les mythologies bizarres et ça ferait chier Maxie Zeus. Artémis était hors de question. Tout comme Selene et Trivia, entités trop positives selon Nygma. Au bout d'une heure, Daphnée finit heureusement par trouver.

- Pourquoi pas Seshat, l'avatar égyptien ? C'est l'assistante du dieu de la sagesse et son symbole est un arc renversé. Ça pourrait le faire vous croyez ?

Il fronça les sourcils pendant quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle le vit prendre son manteau et lui fit de grands signes pour montrer le bracelet électrifié. Il l'ignora royalement, le sourire aux lèvres et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Daphnée se demanda si elle avait bien fait d'accepter.

* * *

Et oui ils sont amis. Enfin presque, c'est plus qu'ils sont habitués l'un à l'autre. Du point de vue de Nygma ils le sont pourtant, parce que ce n'est pas la personne la plus normale qui traîne dans les rues. Et comme il l'aime bien, qu'il « apprécie sa compagnie », il l'invite à rester avec lui, l'alternative étant probablement… bah… tendances sociopathes ?

Pour trouver son nom de scène, je me suis vraiment fait chier avec mon encyclopédie sur l'Egypte, mais quand j'ai vu Seshat j'ai compris que j'avais touché le gros lot. Il est à noter que Seshat n'est pas que l'assistante de Thot, c'est aussi sa femme. Et sa fille, mais ça on ne va pas en parler.


	6. C6: Morelia Viridis

Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Enjoy !

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que l'on pouvait accorder à Edward Nygma, c'est qu'il ne mentait jamais. D'accord, c'était à cause de ses troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, mais tout de même. Le costume de Daphnée, ou Seshat comme il l'appelait désormais, n'avait rien à voir avec celui de ses précédentes complices. Elle avait eu droit à un pantalon de combat, toutes les protections nécessaires au port d'un arc, une tunique verte avec les taches de léopard en forme de point d'interrogation et l'inévitable loup tenant grâce à une bonne dose de latex liquide. Dans le bureau de Nygma, qui à la grande horreur de Daphnée abritait un vivarium et un python vert nourri au beurre de cacahuètes, actuellement sur les épaules dudit vilain, le Sphinx présentait son plan.

La veille, évidemment, puisque personne n'a besoin de se préparer mentalement à ce genre de choses.

« Comme tu le sais probablement, souris curieuse que tu es, Le musée d'Héraklion a tenu à risquer sa collection inestimable en faisant un échange avec Gotham, problèmes économiques obligent. »

A la réflexion, ça n'était peut être que son inconscient, mais il lui semblait que le serpent s'était mis à la fixer à la mention du mot « souris ». Mais qui dans cette ville avait bien pu être suffisamment dingue pour donner un python de trois mètres à un super vilain ?

… Probablement personne. Mais ce que Nygma aime, Nygma prend.

« Et parmi tous les trésors qu'ils ont envoyé, il y en a un qui m'intéresse tout particulièrement, une énigme digne du Sphinx : le disque de Phaistos »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Evidement. Une poterie avec des inscriptions écrites dans un langage indéchiffrable, ça ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une semaine là bas. Elle espérait juste qu'il avait pensé à prendre de bons moyens de conservation. Ah et que sa limace allait arrêter de la regarder aussi.

« Je suis déjà allé étudier la hache d'Arkalochori, résoudre le disque est donc une continuation logique. Vois-tu, j'ai pour habitude de toujours finir ce que je commence. »

Comme la destruction de sa santé mentale ?

Elle recula un peu plus en voyant que la bestiole fluo commençait à se tendre vers elle. Visiblement aveugle à la tentative d'intimidation de son animal de compagnie, Edward continua de parler.

« D'abord il faudra que tu lance trois flèches explosives, à ces trois endroits très précisément. Un écart d'un seul centimètre pourrait endommager la collection. Nous descendrons ensuite en tyrolienne dans la galerie, je m'occuperai des alarmes protégeant le disque pendant que toi et les autres gorilles vous vous occuperez des éventuels gardes. Une camionnette nous attendra pour que nous puissions nous enfuir, mais le disque ne sera pas avec nous. Un de mes contacts à l'intérieur du musée le mettra dans le sac de courrier à envoyer. Ainsi, si le Batman parvient à résoudre mon énigme et à se saisir de nous, il ne pourra pas le reconquérir. »

Il caressa tendrement son serpent, l'air particulièrement fier de lui.

« Brillant n'est-ce pas ?

N'entendant pas de réponse il fronça les sourcils. Curieux, habituellement Seshat le complimentait à ce moment là. Il se tourna vers elle et la vit écrasée contre le mur, tentant désespérément de s'éloigner du Python vert qui tendait son corps vers elle.

- C-C-C-C'est normal qu'il fasse ça ?

Il se frotta l'arrête du nez, juste au dessus de ses lunettes avant de s'adresser sèchement à elle.

- Tu es. Pitoyable.

Elle commença à se diriger précautionneusement vers la sortie, visiblement paniquée.

- Oui, et bien je préfère être pitoyable plutôt que de me faire étrangler par une limace !

Il poussa un profond soupir. D'un côté, voir Seshat témoigner de l'intelligence d'une souris de laboratoire ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. De l'autre, l'animal adoré voulait faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle partenaire. Le choix fut vite fait.

- Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Elle recula plus vite.

- Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?!

- Seshat, menaça-t-il, viens ici immédiatement ou je t'oblige à dormir avec lui.

Pas folle, Daphnée arrêta de bouger. Elle regarda une dernière fois la porte avec envie avant de se rapprocher de Nygma et de son monstre, évitant tant que possible de regarder les yeux de la chose. Il l'installa de sorte qu'il puisse toujours écrire d'une main tant que l'autre la tenait près du reptile, permettant à la bête de glisser sur la jeune femme. Laquelle était actuellement serrée contre lui pour éviter de regarder le serpent dans les yeux.

- Je-je vous déteste.

- Tu m'en vois bouleversé, répondit-il moqueusement. Maintenant à moins que tu ne souhaite qu'il t'étrangle, je te conseille de le caresser entre les yeux.

Non pas qu'il essaierait jamais de lui faire du mal, obèse qu'il était, mais ça elle ne le savait pas.

Elle se tourna vers la tête verte, désormais sur ses cuisses et la toucha tentativement avec un doigt. Quand elle vit qu'il ne comptait pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite, elle commença à le caresser. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle était devenue amie avec l'animal, qui aimait décidément s'emmêler dans ses boucles. Alors qu'elle souriait en le regardant faire un énième tour autour de son cou, elle vit Nygma lui faire un petit sourire victorieux. Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard.

-… Ca reste une grosse limace.

- Juste pour ce commentaire déplacé, tu le nourriras ce soir. »

Au troisième écart violent, Daphnée commença à se demander si le conducteur prenait plaisir à les balancer contre les parois de la camionnette. Ou alors c'était juste pour faire enrager Nygma, qui laissait échapper un flot continu d'insultes depuis que le moteur avait démarré. Pour un type en costume sur mesure, il avait un sacré vocabulaire. Un autre virage la fit tomber sur Nygma, et elle commença à jurer à son tour, le coude de son employeur lui étant rentré dans les côtes.

Finalement, ça ne l'étonnait plus trop qu'ils n'aient pas emmené le disque avec eux.

Elle s'accrocha maladroitement à une sangle avec une main, l'autre tenant son arc et quelques flèches, positionnées de façon à ce qu'elle puisse en tirer une par seconde. Non pas qu'elle aurait à s'en servir ce soir, Batman était occupé à l'autre bout de la ville et le plan de Nygma s'était déroulé sans le moindre problème. Daphnée devait admettre qu'il était tout de même assez doué, désenclencher les protections ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes.

Une explosion secoua la camionnette, ouvrant les portes et propulsant ses occupants dans tous les sens. Daphnée aurait glissé en dehors du véhicule si cela n'avait été pour un homme de main attrapant son chignon. Elle laissa néanmoins échapper une des flèches explosives qu'elle tenait et une deuxième explosion se fit entendre. Relevant la tête elle vit Robin sur sa moto, désormais sans capot, roulant à toute vitesse sur le pont reliant Gotham Est à Gotham Ouest.

Etonnée par sa chance, elle se reprit néanmoins très vite et plia une jambe sous son corps pour se tenir droite, l'autre étant appuyée contre le rebord pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber. Nygma l'avait fait s'entraîner sur des pommes en vol depuis une moto, alors depuis une camionnette ? Facile. Elle avait déjà bandé son arc mais Nygma la retint.

« Ne tire pas sur lui ! Je me passerais d'une Batnounou pour ce soir ! »

C'est sur que dit comme ça …

Elle changea d'objectif, se focalisant sur les autres voitures et après avoir fait dériver trois autres voitures sur lui, sur lesquelles il roula sans hésitation, elle parvint à le perdre en lui faisant exploser un camion sous le nez. Par mesure de précaution, elle continua de tirer sur les autres voitures cherchant à en faire tomber une dans le fleuve. S'il était en train de sauver les gens, il ne pourrait pas les poursuivre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Nygma poussa un profond soupir et fit signe à ses homme de refermer les portes. Daphnée le regarda, étonnée.

« C'est déjà fini ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Robin n'est pas un adversaire très dur à distancer.

Elle baissa son arc et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il y avait un piège non ?

- Ca a duré moins de dix minutes.

- Il est encore moins malin que son mentor. Crois-moi, aucun membre de la galerie n'a jamais été vaincu par ce … robin. »

Quand elle vit qu'aucun homme de main ne semblait être préoccupé, elle finit par hausser les épaules. Une erreur dans l'industrie Batman ? Après tout pourquoi pas.

Un peu plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques rues de leurs cachettes. Nygma paya ceux qu'il avait engagé pour l'occasion et fit signe aux autres de partir. Il lui avait expliqué plus tôt qu'il gardait habituellement un ou deux hommes de main pour sa protection, mais comme elle était là et qu'elle faisait moins de bruit qu'eux, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. De plus, ça lui permettait de garder cette cachette là plus secrète. Et de regarder la roue de la fortune sans craindre qu'un autre membre de la galerie ne l'apprenne.

Quelques heures après qu'ils soient rentrés, cachés par la magie de longs manteaux et d'un bonnet, Nygma ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de Daphnée. Elle grogna en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête.

« J'ai déjà nourri la bestiole…

Il sauta et atterrit étendu de tout son long sur le lit, la faisant rebondir. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais comme d'habitude cela ne lui fit rien. Il continua de sourire et appuya sa tête sur le dos de sa main

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé ?

- Un cadeau ?

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, faussement songeur.

-Peut-être aurais-je du t'appeler Echo finalement…

Elle le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur le dos, ce qui le fit rire. Visiblement il était de bonne humeur.

- Tant d'ingratitude… Devrais-je garder ceci ? »

Il sortit une petite clé de sa poche avant de l'agiter au dessus de lui. Regardant de plus près elle vit que c'était la clé de son bracelet électrique. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se jeta sur lui et la lui arracha des mains. Mais aussi vite que son sourire était arrivé, il s'effaça lorsqu'il envoya une décharge dans son bras, lui faisant lâcher la clé. Furieuse, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas étouffer Nygma avec un coussin. Ce n'est jamais très professionnel de tuer son employeur. Elle lui tourna le dos, enfonça sa tête dans un oreiller et poussa un hurlement de frustration. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Le Sphinx. Alors qu'elle grognait encore, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en étant derrière elle.

« Allons, allons Seshat, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Je vais te la donner cette clé.

Elle se redressa et lui jeta un regard noir.

- A condition que … ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

- Je sais où tu veux te rendre, et je veux venir avec toi. »

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser retomber sa tête dans son coussin.

« C'est complètement ridicule.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il ne voyait pas, il passait la moitié de son temps à Arkham et l'autre avec un serpent géant. Elle tira sur son bonnet, anxieuse et s'approcha de la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper, mais elle s'arrêta à la dernière seconde.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas partir ? Sincèrement ?

Il tira sur son manteau pour l'attirer près de lui et lui fit un grand sourire, plus moqueur que jamais.

- Ma chère, je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde.

Elle le repoussa en soupirant et frappa trois fois à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils entendirent des pas arriver dans leur direction, suivis par le bruit d'un verrou.

- Bonsoir maman… euh ne panique pas s'il te plait mais…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Daphnée poussa un long soupir en se passant la main sur le visage.

-… ça aurait pu se passer d'une meilleure façon, fit remarquer le Sphinx en regardant le corps étendu à ses pieds.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Non, tu crois ? »

* * *

Pour ceux qui veulent voir l'altercation Nygma/Mère de Daphnée, rendez vous vers le One Shot Premières Impressions. Je ne le mets pas dans la fic parce qu'il à été rédigé après tout le reste, parce que ce n'est pas très important dans le scénario et qu'il est en point de vue Nygma

Mais comme c'est juste énorme je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'écrire.

- Le Sphinx a vraiment un serpent de trois mètres, on le voit dans les comics de temps en temps. Il dit aussi que lorsqu'il avait onze ans, son père l'a laissé avoir un serpent de compagnie mais ne lui a pas dit ce qu'il mangeait. Donc il a du expérimenter et a découvert que les serpents mangent du beurre de cacahuète. Je trouve cela tellement « Eddie » d'avoir une grosse bestiole fluo nourrie au beurre de cacahuète que le serpent sans nom sera un personnage récurrent de cette fanfiction. Parce que je peux.


	7. C7: Parasite Festif

Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Enjoy !

* * *

Tout compte fait, sa famille n'avait pas trop mal pris la situation. Au début ça avait été assez compliqué de tout expliquer à sa mère quand le Sphinx lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Heureusement son petit demi-frère de douze ans, Alexander, issu du huitième divorce de sa mère était arrivé et avait réglé le problème. Il avait surgi comme un diable sortant de sa boite dès qu'il avait reconnu la voix de Nygma et l'avait occupé toute la soirée, lui montrant le mur de sa chambre dédié à ses exploits, demandant un récit détaillé de ses méfaits… Et tel le narcissique qu'il était, il avait été extrêmement flatté et Daphnée et sa mère avaient pu parler en paix.

Au final, sa mère avait conclu qu'elle pouvait survivre en sachant que sa fille était une criminelle du moment qu'elle ne ramenait pas son travail à la maison et Nygma avait gagné un fan inconditionnel.

Il lui avait avoué qu'à l'origine, il était venu pour voir sa mère la mettre à la porte et ramasser les morceaux. Basiquement, il avait tenu à venir pour l'épauler. Daphnée avait trouvé cela très sympathique de sa part, bien qu'un peu maladroit. C'était assez amusant de voir qu'un type aussi spécialisé dans l'art de faire souffrir les autres ait autant de mal à exprimer des sentiments positifs.

Elle avait donc pu passer Thanksgiving et Noël avec son frère et sa mère, courtoisie de Nygma, mais pour le diner du Nouvel An il avait expressément tenu à ce qu'elle l'accompagne. Parce que le diner du Nouvel An était une des rares occasions où toute la Galerie des Vilains de Gotham se réunissait pour faire la fête. Alors en sachant que cette année le diner était tenu chez le Joker en personne, il risquait effectivement d'avoir besoin d'aide. Evidemment, ils y allaient tous en tenue normale, pas de costume ce soir là. Mais comme ils étaient parfaitement incapables s'amuser sans faire exploser quoi que ce soit, tout le monde emportait un sac avec son matériel et une tenue de rechange.

Daphnée fronça une dernière fois les sourcils devant ses cheveux en rébellion et mit une robe courte imitant une peau de léopard des neige par-dessus des collants noirs en laine et, exceptionnellement, mit une paire de bottes à talons. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de mettre de l'ordre dans sa crinière elle décida d'abandonner et se fit simplement une queue de cheval avant d'aller retrouver Nygma. En chemin, elle failli marcher sur la bestiole reptilienne de son employeur, encore une fois échappée de son vivarium. S'il ne le récompensait pas à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à sortir aussi… Elle leva les yeux au ciel et frappa à la porte de la diva.

« Eddie, tu es prêt ?

Il sorti cinq minutes plus tard, dans un somptueux costume vert bouteille et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais une manucure si tu gardes toujours des gants ?

Il fit un sourire en coin et agita sa cane, ornée de petites émeraudes, sous son nez.

- Pourquoi mets-tu des talons en sachant que c'est de mauvais goût sur une femme de ta taille ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il disait juste ça parce qu'elle était plus grande que lui avec des talons. Ils pressèrent le pas jusqu'à la petite voiture de collection de Nygma, que Daphné avait surnommée en riant la « RiddleMobile ». Bon, la petite Mini verte émeraude aurait eu beaucoup de mal à égaler la légendaire Batmobile, mais elle avait une plaque minéralogique avec des points d'interrogations dessus. Ca devait compter pour quelque chose.

Le Sphinx les guida à travers les quartiers les plus dangereux de Gotham avec aisance, ayant probablement emprunté ce chemin là un million de fois auparavant. Ils finirent par se garer derrière une usine de jouets aux cotés d'autres voitures assez … particulières. Il était facile d'attribuer une voiture à chaque propriétaire. Nygma lui présenta son bras à la manière d'un gentleman et elle le prit en souriant.

« Voudrais-tu un dernier conseil avant d'entrer dans le colisée ?

Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Ne parle pas de Batman.

Elle allait répliquer qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde portant une robe rouge et du maquillage de Clown. Elle se jeta sur Nygma pour lui faire un câlin.

-Eddie ! C'est troooop génial que t'aies pu venir ! Presque toute la famille est là ! Ohhhh ! Et t'as ramené la nouvelle aussi !

Elle les tira à l'intérieur avec une force que Daphnée n'aurait pas soupçonné et claqua la porte avant de la regarder dans tous les sens. Elle tenta d'appeler Edward à l'aide, mais celui-ci s'était promptement éclipsé en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lâcheur.

-Tu t'appelles comment toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec l'énergie d'un chiot hyperactif.

- Em, Seshat.

Elle secoua sa main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

- Ca on sait, je parle de ton VRAI nom. Moi c'est Harley !

Elle fut un peu surprise, mais répondit tout de même pendant qu'Harley la traînait vers la salle. Pour la petite amie psychotique du prince clown du crime elle était très sympathique.

- Daphnée, ravie de te…

-Comme la rousse dans Scooby-Doo ?

Elle éclata de rire et hocha la tête. C'était plutôt à cause de la chasseresse changée en laurier mais elle n'allait pas chipoter. Harley lui fourra un verre de punch dans la main et se mit à lui pointer du doigt tous les invités tout en mangeant des chips.

-… et cha ch'est Harvey, là ch'est le Professeur Crane qui arrive -Coucou Doc !- il est _touchours_ en retard. Oh et là ch'est Pammie ! Viens il faut que che vous préchente !

-Hoa !

Harley ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser son verre, qui tomba sur le sol, et la traina à sa suite vers une rousse plantureuse à la peau verte, nonchalamment appuyée contre un mur. Son regard se posa sur Harley et sa grimace de dégout se transforma en demi-sourire. Harley se jeta sur elle pour lui faire un câlin avant de pousser Daphnée devant elle.

- Ca c'est Daphnée ! Comme la fille dans Scooby Doo ! C'est la nouvelle copine d'Eddie !

Elle lui jeta un regard gêné, ne sachant pas dans quel sens elle comprenait « copine ». Poison Ivy lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-Ah oui, les informations ont rapporté votre …ah … idylle.

De quoi ?

- Ouiiii ! Comme moi et Monsieur J ! Oh je m'en souviens comme…

- WOW ! Temps mort !

Elle se tourna vers Poison Ivy, un peu paniquée.

- Quelle idylle ?

La biologiste haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise.

- Les médias ont rapporté qu'il t'avait kidnappée lors d'un hold up, que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui et que c'est pour cela que tu l'aide désormais.

Elle lui jeta un regard horrifié. Tout Gotham pensait ça ?

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je me suis engagée pour le fun !

- Vraiment ? Fit Harley, déçue. T'es pas amoureuse d'Eddie ?

-Non !

- Mais c'est un type bien ! Vous allez bien ensemble !

- Non, non, non, crois moi je vis avec et il peut être très chiant. Et il passe plus de temps que moi dans la salle de bain !

Elle passa la prochaine heure à défendre ses arguments comme quoi elle préférait largement rester célibataire et que non, vraiment, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec Nygma. S'il avait « besoin d'amour » il y avait plein de femmes payées pour ça. Puis lorsque vint le décompte de la nouvelle année, Harley alla se jeter sur le Joker, mais pas avant de l'avoir mise juste à côté de Nygma. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, le visage un peu rouge à cause de tout le punch qu'il avait bu… et préféra se pencher pour faire la bise au Chapelier Fou. Il accepta gracieusement et lui fit un baisemain en retour, l'appelant « Votre Majesté ». Elle fut un peu surprise mais haussa les épaules et prit un autre verre. Du moment qu'il ne l'appelait pas Alice.

...

Une autre explosion retentit, accompagnée du rire psychotique du joker. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas trop boire. A peu près le moment où Harley était devenue complètement ivre, le Joker et Scarface avaient déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir un nouvel an sans une bonne dose de feu d'artifices. Raison pour laquelle ils étaient désormais en tenue sur le toit d'un gratte ciel, admirant les explosions causées par les hommes de mains des deux compétiteurs. Cobblepot avait réussi à s'éclipser, tout comme l'épouvantail, le chapelier fou et Killer croc, tandis qu'Harley avait voulu suivre son « poussin » soutenue par une Poison Ivy faisant la gueule, Double Face et, au grand malheur de Seshat, Eddie. Ledit vilain était actuellement plus ivre qu'une barrique et divaguait à propos de chats, de boites, de photons et d'une bouteille de ketchup. Néanmoins, il refusait catégoriquement de rentrer.

« Il a l'air fin l'homme le plus brillant de Gotham » elle râla en flanchant sous son poids.

Poison Ivy lui jeta un regard compatissant en empêchant Harley de tomber par-dessus la rambarde. Le genre de regard signifiant « Je comprends ta douleur ma sœur ». Elle sursauta et gifla sèchement la main qui s'était aventurée vers son derrière. La prochaine fois, elle ne lui demanderait pas son avis et le trainerait jusqu'à la cachette. Elle attendit encore plusieurs minutes, comptant encore et encore jusqu'à dix pour se calmer. Ce qui était plutôt dur quand, dans un effort joint, le Joker et Scarface faisaient exploser la tour Wayne et que Nygma semblait très déterminé à la tripoter en l'appelant « Query ». Perdant patience, elle le tira à sa suite vers la porte menant aux escaliers de secours. Il pouvait râler autant qu'il le voulait, cette fois elle en avait assez vu. Elle venait de poser sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'une grosse voix caverneuse retentit derrière eux.

« La fête est finie »

Imposant, menaçant et actuellement terrifiant Seshat, Batman se tenait désormais au milieu du toit. Il fallut moins d'une seconde aux vilains pour réagir. Le Joker lui fourra Harley entre les pattes, Double-Face jeta sa pièce en l'air, Wesker déclencha son fusil automatique et Seshat… Seshat jeta une grenade dans le tas, finit d'ouvrir la porte et s'enfuit en traînant Eddie. Pour sa défense, Daphnée était une jeune femme se pensant relativement saine et n'appréciait pas DU TOUT devoir affronter un homme plus fort, plus expérimenté et plus intelligent qui allait à coup sur la réduire en miettes. Elle courut comme une dératée à travers les escaliers, portant son employeur comme un sac de pommes de terre. Elle arriva à la mini à bout de souffle, ne croyant pas sa chance. Elle jeta le Sphinx à l'arrière et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Au bout de quelques virages serrés, l'homme en costume vert fini par reprendre ses esprits.

« Ohhh… Ca s'est fini avec Batman ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il hocha la tête avant de la mettre entre ses mains. Daphnée en profita pour râler.

- C'est quand même épatant ! Tu savais que quelque chose allait se passer, qu'on allait avoir des problèmes plein de cul et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te torches la gueule ! Non vraiment MERDE !

Alors qu'elle s'était retourné l'espace d'un instant pour enfoncer le clou, la batmobile était apparue en face d'eux. Les chances de survie de la toute petite voiture face au tank noir en cas de collision étant trop basses pour être considérées, Daphnée dut projeter la voiture à droite, en plein dans un immeuble. Elle sortit à toute vitesse du véhicule et commença à bander son arc, encore groggy. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette du chevalier noir, elle commença à tirer, n'utilisant rien de moins puissant que les flèches explosives. Elle évita un batarang de peu, mais quand elle entendit un bruit sourd au niveau de sa cuisse, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas raté sa cible. Il avait brisé toutes ses flèches. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Autre temps, autres mœurs !

Elle sortit ses deux pistolets et appuya sur les gâchettes, mais à son grand malheur, si Batman n'avait pas l'habitude d'éviter des flèches, il avait beaucoup d'expérience pour ce qui était d'éviter les balles. Lorsque ses dernières munitions approchèrent, elle dut faire une décision rapide en évitant un batarang. Elle pria, ou négocia c'est selon, pour que son plan marche puis tira une balle sur une bouche d'incendie abimée par la voiture, une autre sur un câble électrique et commença à courir.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit typique d'une électrocution derrière elle, elle se dit que le temps qu'il s'en remette, elle aurait pas mal d'avance.

Faux.

Il atterrit juste devant elle, encore grésillant. Si être électrocuté ne le ralentissait même pas, alors oui, elle pouvait paniquer.

- Mais t'es increvable !

Sans répondre, il décocha un coup de pied vers sa tête. Elle se plia en deux et, après avoir posé ses mains sur le sol, envoya ses deux pieds dans la figure du héros. Puis, sachant que son avantage ne durerait pas, elle sauta sur le mur pour se propulser et lui mit un violent crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Alors qu'elle se rétablissait, il l'attrapa par le chignon et encastra sa tête dans le mur. Puis, quand elle était encore dans les vapes, il lui fit une clé de bras et sortit ses menottes.

- Me touche pas sale con ! »

Seshat, poussée par l'adrénaline, se débattit furieusement, tant et si bien qu'elle enfonça son talon dans son genou, se déboita l'épaule et se retourna pour lui mordre la joue. Probablement habitué, il se contenta de lui donner un bon coup de doigt à la base du cou.

...

« Ooouchh…

Elle avait l'impression d'être un bleu géant, que certains points de son corps s'étaient transformés en îlots de douleur intense. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais un seul obéit. Elle se releva de quelques centimètres, mais eut la nausée et dut reposer sa tête… où elle était avant. Elle cligna des yeux une dizaine de fois avant de pouvoir comprendre où elle était. Elle se trouvait dans un fourgon de police, entourée de Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn et Double-Face, tous menottés, assommés et couverts de bleu. Par élimination elle détermina qu'elle devait être sur son employeur. Elle qui espérait qu'il la ferait échapper.

- Eddie ?

- Oui ?

Elle fut un peu surprise par sa voix. On aurait dit le râle d'une tortue de mer en train de cramer sur la plage. Elle se tourna précautionneusement pour le voir. Il avait une marque de main rouge sur son cou, une bosse de la taille d'un œuf sur la tête, était complètement trempé et frissonnait. Lentement, elle se lova contre lui pour qu'ils partagent leur chaleur, parce qu'elle était gelée elle aussi. Il passa ses bras menottés au dessus de sa tête et la serra contre son torse. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, économisant leurs forces. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Daphnée lui demanda :

- On va à Arkham ?

Il hocha la tête contre son épaule et l'angoisse tordit l'estomac de la jeune femme.


	8. C8: Cabin fever sans les muppets

Pas grand chose à moi (sauf Seshat), beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Enjoy !

* * *

Le plan d'Eddie avait marché.

L'ennui, c'est que Daphnée ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

En détention, elle s'était débattue comme une folle, sortant les devinettes les plus horribles dont elle se souvenait, insultant les policiers en anagrammes, vantant son idéologie. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle soit plus calme une fois que Nygma aurait été hors de vue. Manque de pot, Daphnée agissait plutôt comme un animal sauvage et avait mordu quatre personnes pendant sa première heure au poste de police. Ils avaient du lui mettre une muselière, ce qui avait encore empiré son humeur. Quand le psychiatre était arrivé, qu'il avait vu la muselière, les cheveux en pétard, la porte en métal légèrement tordue à force d'être frappée et le regard fou injecté de sang, il avait dégluti et dit « Arkham ».

Elle n'avait pas assisté au procès, étant jugée comme trop « instable » et avait été envoyée directement à l'asile, la décision du juge étant évidente pour tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas été extrêmement impressionnée par les bâtiments. Après tout, c'était juste un vieil institut perméable à souhait d'où elle sortirait bientôt. La mettre dans une camisole de force avait été une véritable épreuve. Comme ils devaient faire des tests sur son sang et son organisme avant de lui administrer des médicaments, ils ne pouvaient pas la sédater. Malheureusement pour les gardes, Daphnée avait une énergie illimitée pour se débattre et se fichait totalement de se déboiter des membres.

Au final, ils l'envoyèrent trois semaines en isolement. Sans camisole.

Elle avait été particulièrement fière de ce dernier point.

La jeune blonde découvrit qu'elle supportait toujours très mal d'être enfermée. Elle dormait mal, se réveillant souvent, tournait en rond dans sa cellule, avait des bouffées de chaleur, des crises de colère où elle frappait la porte et hurlait comme un animal…

A l'issu des trois semaines, elle avait enfin eu sa première séance avec son psychiatre, le docteur Bartholomew. Avec une bonne dose de sédatifs pour la calmer, évidement. Elle l'avait détesté dès qu'elle l'avait vu avec sa silhouette un peu ronde, ses lunettes, sa moustache soignée et ses vêtements bien repassés. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait. L'inaction, la sédentarité, la routine. Il fit signe aux gardes de partir une fois qu'elle fut assise dans la chaise en face de son bureau. Il alluma le magnétophone.

« Première séance avec le patient 002116, Daphnée Greyhound, aussi connue sous l'alias « Seshat ». Bonjour mon petit, je suis le docteur Bartholomew. Je serai votre psychiatre durant toute la durée de votre séjour parmi nous.

Elle fit une grimace haineuse. Sa présentation lui rappelait celle de sa prof de primaire. Elle se pencha vers lui, et articula lentement, la rage transformant sa voix en un grognement.

- Si vous me reparlez encore comme à une enfant, je vous arrache la gorge avec les dents.

Son sourire glissa de son visage et il pâlit. Là, il savait à qui il avait affaire. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et continua à le regarder sombrement. Il ouvrit son dossier et éclaircit sa gorge avant de parler, mal à l'aise.

- D'après votre inspection médicale, vous avez perdu six kilos entre votre arrestation et aujourd'hui. Vous avez aussi mordu de nombreuses personnes, frappé les murs, vous vous êtes déboité plusieurs membres en vous débattant, avez témoigné d'une énergie surhumaine et avez rongé le cuir de votre muselière. Les gardes ont signalé que ce comportement… animal, avait empiré lors de votre isolement. Un co-dét… une source extérieure nous a pointé que vous sembliez terrorisée. Miss Greyhound, pourquoi résistez vous autant ? Nous sommes ici pour vous aider. Tout le monde souhaite votre rétablissement.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Si vous avez besoin de Crane pour diagnostiquer mon problème, alors je doute que vous puissiez… ah… m'aider. »

Le reste de leur séances n'avait pas été plus productif, mais il avait fini par conclure que son comportement ultra violent était dû au fait qu'elle était claustrophobe. Elle avait été placée dans une nouvelle cellule, où un mur était remplacé par une vitre et pouvait désormais sortir deux heures par jour dans le jardin, sous surveillance bien sur. Elle s'était calmée, et le personnel avait pu respirer.

Au bout de quatre semaines, elle fut réveillée en pleine nuit par une main sur son visage. Elle sursauta et commença à se débattre, puis reconnut le visage d'Eddie. Il était méconnaissable, ses cheveux étaient mal entretenus, une barbe de trois jours s'étendait sur son visage et lui aussi avait perdu du poids. Moins qu'elle, mais un bon repas ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Elle le serra dans ses bras, heureuse de revoir un visage amical. Il la serra en retour, puis s'assit avec elle sur le matelas. Il pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

« Seshat, je sais à quel point la nourriture de cet asile peut être répugnante, mais si tu perds trop de poids tu ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité.

Elle lui fit un sourire gêné.

- C'est le stress, Bartholomew dit que je suis claustrophobe. Mais maintenant ils me laissent sortir un peu alors ça passe.

Il hocha la tête et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- J'ai bien entendu un plan pour que nous partions d'ici quelques semaines, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Non pas que je ne puisse pas le faire seul, mais j'aurais moins d'efforts à fournir ainsi.»

Elle s'était tendue et lui avait fait un grand sourire. N'importe quoi du moment qu'ils pouvaient sortir de ce trou à rats. Il lui avait exposé son plan, puis était parti écrire des énigmes sur les murs.

Après la visite de son employeur, elle commença à être plus docile en thérapie. Elle fut alors introduite aux activités merveilleuses d'Arkham. La thérapie artistique l'ennuya à mourir, n'ayant jamais été très intéressée par le dessin. La thérapie de Groupe fut encore pire. Eddie, pour des raisons évidentes, n'avait pas été placé dans son groupe, mais Crane et Maxie Zeus, si. Elle étrangla le prétendu olympien dès la première séance. La deuxième, Crane lui envoya une bonne bouffée de gaz dans la figure. Elle ne se souvenait pas trop des détails, mais pour la troisième séance le docteur était désormais couvert de griffures, de morsures et avait juré qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Enfin pas sans une bonne doses de chaines à disposition. On est un savant fou ou on ne l'est pas. Lorsque le professeur était venu à la thérapie de groupe, les détenus s'étaient moqués de lui. On n'envoie pas un professeur de lycée entre les mains d'une bande de criminels qui possédaient tous au moins une maîtrise. Quand il avait parlé de « cours de réinsertion à la vie quotidienne », il leur avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour récupérer de leur fou rire. Daphnée en avait profité pour récupérer son passe. Elle l'avait ouvert aussi vite que possible alors que les gardes tentaient de rétablir le calme, avait retiré la puce puis lissé le film plastique afin qu'il ne voit pas la différence avant de le remettre discrètement dans le tas de feuilles que les détenus avaient jeté dans tous les sens.

Elle était allongée dans son lit et repassait les ordres de Nygma dans sa tête. Elle y arriverait. Ca allait marcher et ils sortiraient. Du gâteau. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant le garde. C'était la relève d'une heure du matin. Elle se releva lentement, puis poussa la porte. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son corps lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sans résistance. Glissant à l'extérieur, elle fit attention à bien rester hors de la vue des caméras, empruntant le chemin indiqué par Eddie. Elle parvint à atteindre le garde sans problème. Aussi vite que possible, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui brisa le cou d'un geste sec. Elle resta interdite pendant un moment. Est-ce que le bruit avait été détecté ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de paniquer. Elle prit les clés et son passe pour l'aile de haute sécurité avant de se mettre à courir, évitant toujours les caméras. Elle sortit aisément de l'aile de Moyenne sécurité, puis utilisa le passe du garde pour entrer dans l'antichambre de l'aile de haute sécurité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au mur, à peine refait, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle arracha le crépis encore frais avec ses ongles pour atteindre les fils. Elle dégagea suffisamment de place pour atteindre le fil rouge puis se mit à se sectionner en se servant de ses dents. Nygma avait raisonné que si ses dents pouvaient ronger du cuir, elles pourraient s'occuper du plastique et d'un peu de métal. Elle passa facilement à travers du plastique, mais dû reculer un instant en se prenant un coup de jus. Consciente qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution elle continua à mordre. Alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux à cause du choc électrique, elle parvint enfin à couper le dernier fil métallique.

Elle se rua à la porte et attendit quelques secondes, sans rien entendre. Pendant un instant elle crut que le plan n'avait pas marché et sa respiration s'arrêta. Les claquements de porte la rassurèrent et elle sautilla sur place, ne pouvant plus retenir l'excitation. Puis elle vit une lumière au dessus de la porte et appliqua la puce volée contre le récepteur noir. Elle entendit un bruit aigu, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage réjoui de son employeur et le reste de la galerie mettant les gardes en pièce.

Elle était glacée, la traversée à la nage avait été difficile pour elle. Daphnée pouvait courir toute la journée sans problèmes, mais nager ça c'était une autre histoire. Recroquevillée sur elle-même à l'arrière de la voiture volée, elle regarda Nygma.

« Où tu nous emmène ?

Il ne se retourna pas et se contenta de sourire en se mettant à siffler. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit lui tapa sur les nerfs.

- Sérieusement Eddie…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Mmm je ne suis pas sur que je puisse te le dire.

- Eh ! J'ai le droit de savoir non ?

Il tapota son menton tout en conduisant.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être devrais-je le dire en énigme…

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Si tu fais ça je te jure que je couine pendant tout le reste du voyage.

Le fait que ce soit son meilleur argument lui donna envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il se fit prier pendant quelques minutes, le débat se finissant sur une victoire écrasante d'Eddie. Encore.

- Oh grand Maître des puzzles vénérable et vénéré auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance d'indiquer à votre doberman préféré notre lieu de destination ? Content ?

- Enchanté.

Elle le fixa encore pendant quelques secondes, tentant de faire savoir juste en le regardant qu'il allait se faire étrangler s'il ne répondait pas de suite. Il prit ce temps à parti pour se garer au bord d'un entrepôt, puis il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de donner les réponses sans devinettes.

Elle soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Donne en une simple alors !

Il fit un grand sourire avant de pointer le mur de l'entrepôt. Daphnée regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant de voir la publicité.

Elle le serra dans ses bras en criant.

* * *

J'ai décidé de vous mettre les notes d'auteur. Je ne les avait pas mises avant pour ne pas vous embêter mais ... voilà. Elle expliquent tout de même pas mal de choses. Et avec un peu de chance ça vous encouragera pour mettre des reviews ? Enfin bon c'pas important.

Notes d'auteur:

-Allez regarder cabin fever des muppets. Juste … allez-y. Les muppets sont ma principale source d'inspiration. Si vous comprenez la logique muppet vous comprendrez ma logique. Celle-ci se résume à : C'est débile ? C'est le but !

-Ah oui et j'ai toujours eut très envie de décrire les thérapies de groupe d'Arkham. Ca doit être tellement magique, je bave rien que d'y penser.

-Daphnée est une espèce de sauvage, parce qu'elle a été enfermée dans son propre corps pendant un mois, et je doute qu'on puisse survivre à ce genre de trucs sans séquelles.

-Ma version de Crane n'es PAS Cillian Murphy. Il a fait un travail exceptionnel et joue extrêmement bien les psychopathes, juste pour ça c'est mon acteur préféré, j'ai été ravie quand j'ai su qu'il incarnerait le Docteur Crane parce que je l'avais déjà vu dans Disco Pigs. C'est sur youtube, il joue aussi un taré, allez voir ça vaut le détour.

-Le seul problème ? Il est trop beau pour jouer le rôle, et les fangirl l'aiment trop.

-Non vraiment, pour moi Jonathan Crane est maigre, il fait au moins deux mètres, a une face de rat et est soit auburn, soit roux. Et je pense qu'il a du gazer tous les membres de la galerie. C'est comme pour dire bonjour.

- J'adore Crane, c'est le seul que les reboot ont amélioré (mais je préférais son histoire avant, quoi que celle là est pas mal non plus), il a prit dix levels d'un coup. Dans la première histoire il gaze la ville, sauve une petite fille –bon d'accord il l'avait kidnappée mais il ne lui a pas fait de mal, il lui a juste dit bonjour à coup de gaz- laquelle petite fille dit qu'il n'est pas si méchant et de se méfier de Batman. Dans la deuxième histoire il crée un gaz qui le rends plus malin, terrorise tellement Batman qu'il a eut besoin de Superman et contrôle pas mal d'autres vilains de la galerie pour qu'ils attaquent batman. Pour l'amour du ciel IL A CARREMENT FRAPPE BATMAN !

-Bon ça aide aussi que le Batman du reboot est une lopette. Peut être que tout son badass était dans son caleçon ?


	9. C9: Sunny Afternoon

Pas grand chose à moi (sauf Seshat), beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Enjoy !

* * *

Daphnée s'étira lentement, profondément, jusqu'à faire craquer ses os, puis se rallongea sur le sable chaud pour se prélasser au soleil.

Oh ça c'était la belle vie.

Elle vit du coin de l'

œil son employeur sourire en complétant une énième grille de mots croisés. Bon, ça serait la belle vie si elle n'avait pas eu à l'emmener. Mais c'était lui qui payait alors elle ne pouvait pas râler.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient au soleil en plein mois de février ? Simple, le Sphinx avait décidé qu'il faisait trop froid à Gotham pour lui et qu'ils reprendraient du poil de la bête en Australie. Il leur avait trouvé un hôtel immense avec plage privée et lui avait même fait plaisir en prenant des chambres séparées. Un instant elle avait cru qu'il avait prit le serpent avec eux, mais apparemment le climat était trop sec pour la limace. Cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'ils étaient là et pourtant l'Australie commençait vraiment à être son pays préféré. Il faisait chaud, l'océan était à excellente température, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler du Sphinx ou de Seshat ici, le topless était autorisé.

Et il n'y avait pas le MOINDRE super héro à l'horizon. Comme si le phénomène métahumain avait totalement épargné l'Australie. Ou alors tous les métahumains qui faisaient du grabuge était envoyés aux Etats Unis ? Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Pas très subtilement, le Sphinx épiait une femme doté d'une poitrine impressionnante par-dessus son livre.

« Tu devrais faire des trous pour les yeux dans ton livre ça serait encore plus discret.

Il se retourna vers elle et sourit avant de relever un peu son chapeau de mafieux. Avec sa chemise et son bermuda il était la personne la plus habillée de la plage. Selon Daphnée, c'était pour cacher les tatouages qu'il s'était fait pour accompagner les points d'interrogation sur ses doigts. Elle était curieuse de voir ce que ces tatouages pouvaient bien être pour qu'il ait tant envie de les cacher.

Sa théorie ? Le Joker l'avait fait se tatouer « I love Bruce Wayne » quelque part dans un moment d'ivresse.

- Jalouse ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non j'essaie juste de t'éviter de te prendre une main dans la figure. Tu sais comme avec Sélina, Harley, Paméla …

Il posa son livre à côté de lui avant le déverser de l'écran total froid dans le bas de son dos. La différence de température la fit couiner.

- C'est sur ta tête que ça se met tu sais ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

- J'essaie juste de t'éviter de prendre une insolation pour accompagner ton problème de gangrène.

Elle grogna qu'elle n'avait pas la gangrène mais des tâches de rousseur en essayant d'étaler l'écran total avec le dos de sa main. Elle se demandait tout de même pourquoi il était venu en Australie. Il ne se mettait pas au soleil, n'allait pas se baigner, quand elle l'avait traîné en discothèque il avait passé la soirée à faire des mots croisés en enchaînant les verres. Ca encore ça avait été plutôt drôle, surtout quand elle l'avait rejoint et qu'ils avaient rempli les cases en mettant n'importe quoi après une bouteille et demie. Le barman avait du leur appeler un taxi vers quatre heures du matin, parce que sinon Seshat ne voyait pas trop comment ils auraient pu rentrer.

Mais tout de même elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur ses raisons pour prendre des vacances. Parce qu'à part mater il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de spécial.

Elle s'assit en tailleurs et le fixa. Au bout de dix minutes, comme il ne craquait toujours pas pour lui demander d'arrêter, elle se laissa tomber sur son livre. Il sursauta avant de hausser un sourcil.

- As-tu une raison particulière pour vouloir m'empêcher de faire mes mots croisés ?

- Pourquoi on est là ?

Il se tapota le menton une seconde.

-Hmm, il me semble que nous sommes ici en vacances.

Elle se redressa et croisa les bras.

- Alors pourquoi t'es toujours aussi…

Elle chercha désespérément un terme pour exprimer ça. « Coincé » pourrait marcher, « anal » aussi mais aucun des deux n'était diplomatique. C'était même plutôt insultant. Et insulter un malade mental avec des tendances sociopathes n'était jamais une bonne idée. Alors que son cerveau commençait à fumer, Nygma soupira.

- A la fin de la semaine nous irons voler un livre à la bibliothèque de Southport.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi voler un livre ? Habituellement ils ne volaient que les objets dont les propriétaires refusaient de se séparer. S'il voulait un livre il lui suffisait de l'acheter.

- Quoi comme livre ?

Il s'allongea et rabattit son chapeau sur ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il a été offert à la ville par un magicien et personne n'a pu l'ouvrir depuis. Oh j'ai quelques soupçons bien sur, mais rien que je ne puisse concrétiser pour le moment.

Elle réfléchit un instant pour essayer de se souvenir de quelques noms de magiciens mais à part Houdini, David Coppperfield et Zatanna aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et le poussa un peu.

- Il était à quel magicien ce livre ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est très difficile de savoir avec les sorts de dissimulation, ceux qui peuvent sauter d'une dimension à l'autre à loisir et je ne te parle même pas de Merlin.

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? En fin à part que…

- A part que c'est un demi démon légendaire qui a vécu à travers toute l'histoire et que chaque sorcier s'est fait passer pour lui à un moment de sa carrière ?

Elle se frotta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gênée. Bon d'accord c'était idiot comme question.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu croirais à ces trucs là.

- Daphnée je suis le plus grand expert en arts occultes de toute la côte Est.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais t'as pas de pouvoirs magiques. Si ?

Il se releva, très sérieux, puis sortit une carte de son chapeau et la lui tendit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec un as dans son chapeau ? Elle la prit néanmoins, puis la lui rendit. D'un mouvement élégant il révéla un paquet de cartes entier. Il en fit apparaître un autre dans sa main droite à partir de rien. Puis il frappa les deux paquets l'un contre l'autre et Daphnée sursauta quand des étincelles en sortirent. Il les frappa l'un contre l'autre une dernière fois et ils explosèrent en un nuage de fumée. Elle applaudit, fascinée.

- T'es pas censé faire réapparaître la carte ?

Il claqua des doigts comme s'il avait oublié, posa son pouce et son index contre les lèvres de Daphnée et fit mine d'en sortir l'as de pique. Elle prit la carte, puis ses mains et les examina avant de lui faire un sourire.

- Ce sont tes tatouages c'est ça ? Il y a des trucs dedans ?

Il haussa les épaules en s'allongeant.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. »

Donc oui. Satisfaite d'avoir résolu le mystère elle partit s'occuper. Au bout de quelques heures, l'ennui la rattrapa de nouveau. La bande de volleyeurs était partie faire la fête, il n'y avait plus personne sur la plage, elle était trop vielle pour faire des châteaux de sable et elle préférait rester éloignée de l'eau après avoir fait connaissance avec un banc de méduses. Elle avait suffisamment de tâches sur le corps sans avoir besoin d'aller dire coucou aux bestioles encore en plus. Elle alla voir son employeur pour l'embêter pendant qu'il faisait ses mots croisés, mais il était endormit sur le ventre.

Elle le regarda fixement.

Alors qu'elle était encore sa captive, Daphnée s'était jurée de se venger, bien qu'à l'époque elle ne savait ni quand ni comment elle allait se débrouiller. Mais là de suite, elle avait une bonne idée. Prenant un seau en plastique, elle partit en quête. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, un sourire beaucoup trop maléfique pour être sain aux lèvres. Silencieusement elle s'assit à côté de lui, souleva sa chemise…

… Et déversa un seau rempli de crabes sur son dos.

Sa réaction fut encore plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Il se releva en sursaut, jeta sa chemise à terre et gesticula dans tous les sens pour déloger les crustacés sous les rires de Daphnée. Une fois le dernier à terre il la regarda furieusement.

Ah, il était peut être temps de bouger.

Il se jeta sur elle mais elle l'esquiva agilement, le laissant s'écraser par terre, avant de s'enfuir, jetant un dernier crabe sur lui pour la route. Il la poursuivit pendant une bonne demi-heure mais malheureusement pour lui il ne possédait ni la force, ni l'endurance, ni la vitesse de Seshat et finit par s'arrêter, le souffle coupé. Quand elle s'approcha pour voir s'il avait finalement abandonné, elle manqua de se prendre un poing dans la figure. Elle attrapa son bras et utilisa son élan pour l'envoyer manger le sable. Encore.

Interprétant son manque de mouvements comme un signe d'abandon elle s'assit à côté de lui. Puis elle vit le fameux tatouage, qui finalement n'avait rien à voir avec Bruce Wayne, c'était juste des points d'interrogation autour de son nombril. Quelle déception. Elle les pointa du doigt.

« Sympa les tatouages. C'est pour cacher le mou ?

Tapote, tapote.

- Mon ventre n'est pas mou.

Il poussa la main de Daphnée mais elle utilisa l'autre.

- Ah si, il y a du mou là.

Tapote, tapote, tapote.

- Daphnée cesse de te conduire comme une enfant ! »

Elle l'ignora et continua de tapoter son ventre. Quand elle vit son air résigné, elle abandonna et s'appuya contre lui, sa main toujours sur son ventre. C'était peut être le dépaysement mais à cet instant elle se sentait très attirée par lui. Pourtant il ne ressemblait pas à son idéal masculin, il y était tout à fait opposé. Peut être que c'était ça ? Soudainement mal à l'aise, elle regarda autour d'eux. Voyant une bouteille à moitié pleine délaissée par ses amis les volleyeurs elle partit la chercher. Nygma la regarda bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle hésita un instant avant de s'allonger à moitié sur lui. S'il fut surpris, il le cacha très bien. Ou alors il s'y attendait ?

- Aucune idée, l'étiquette est illisible. On se lance dans le bizarre ?

Par précaution il la laissa prendre la première gorgée, puis en pris une à son tour. Il pinça ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils en passant un bras autour d'elle.

- Il y a de la betterave.

Elle prit une autre gorgée. Allons bon, sur quoi ils étaient encore tombés ?

- De la pomme aussi. Et de la vodka. Ou du désinfectant ?

Dégoûté, il laissa la bouteille de côté et passa son deuxième bras autour de Daphnée. Consciente que ça n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ai jamais eu, elle déplaça ses jambes pour être allongée sur lui et l'embrassa à côté des lèvres pour l'inciter à réagir. Il descendit une de ses mains pour caresser la cuisse de Daphnée, un air d'intense réflexion sur le visage.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi Daphnée ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à cause de son langage. Bonne question tout de même. Mais après toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait faite ces derniers temps une de plus ne pourrait pas empirer les choses. Balançant la sagesse par la fenêtre, elle plaça ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de Nygma et prit une dernière gorgée de la boisson mystère.

- Maintenant oui.

Au pire, elle blâmerait l'alcool.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

- C'était bien du désinfectant. Ce mélange a été fait par des potes à moi. C'était noir marron et c'est le truc le plus dégeu que j'ai jamais bu. Remarque je ne fais pas souvent des mélanges alors …

- Sunny afternoon est une chanson de The Kinks que j'aime bien.


	10. C10: La Croisée des Chemins

Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Enjoy !

* * *

Elle avait blâmé l'alcool.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse remarquer qu'elle n'était pas ivre et qu'elle avait été parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait que ce soit sur la plage , de retour à l'hôtel ou sous la douche. Tout particulièrement le moment où elle avait gémi son nom en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Il en avait gardé une marque. Néanmoins ils- enfin surtout elle- s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que ça ne devait pas se reproduire. Parce que déjà qu'ils vivaient et travaillaient ensemble, s'ils commençaient à coucher ensemble ça allait mal se finir. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle avait été catégorique sur quelque chose et ça n'avait pas mis Nygma de bonne humeur. Le fait que le livre qu'ils devaient voler renfermait en fait des recettes de fromages n'avait rien arrangé.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient de retour à Gotham, et les choses étaient enfin rentrées dans l'ordre si ce n'est pour la proposition ou remarque occasionnelle. Parce qu'évidemment il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler de ses compétences au lit devant sa mère. Mais bon, du moment qu'il ne disait rien devant Alexander, elle pouvait faire avec.

Le premier avril au soir, alors qu'elle s'entraînait et qu'Eddie était encore Dieu-sait-où elle reçu un appel de Poison Ivy. Elle lui avait demandé si elle sortait avec Nygma, puis l'avait invitée chez elle pour remonter le moral de Harley quand elle avait répondu par la négative. Apparemment le Joker l'avait mise à la porte pour avoir oublié de mettre du pudding dans un haut de forme.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

De toute façon elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, ça faisait pratiquement un an maintenant qu'elle n'était allée nul part pour se détendre. Elle se changea en tenue normale tout en gardant son costume et son matériel avec elle, passa prendre de la bière et partit à la planque d'Ivy. Elle n'avait pas trop su à quoi s'attendre en y allant mais au final, c'était un peu comme quand elle remontait le moral de sa colocataire à la faculté. Elles regardaient des films romantiques en insultant les personnages, se gavaient de glace… A quelques différences près. Harley alternait entre traiter le Joker de tous les noms et essayer de l'appeler pour le supplier de la reprendre, le poste de télévision avait été assassiné au bout d'un film et demi et Poison Ivy proposait des plans pour mettre fin aux excentricités du Clown. Définitivement.

Mais ça n'était pas plus bizarre que son quotidien avec Nygma alors Seshat se sentit comme un poisson dans l'eau. Au point qu'elle fit à Harley une démonstration de ses dons d'otarie en posant des cacahuètes sur son nez avant de les attraper avec ses dents. Comme quoi les réflexes, ça peut servir à beaucoup de choses. Poison Ivy prit un air pensif.

« C'est assez étonnant, tu m'avais semblé plus sérieuse que ça pour le nouvel an.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- J'étais juste plus intimidée. Je m'attendais à passer un genre de bizutage comme je suis plutôt nouvelle à ça.

Ivy fit un sourire en coin.

- Pas si nouvelle que ça. Si je ne me trompe pas tu as été la première partenaire.

-Moi j'avais parié que tu reviendrais !

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Oh. Maxie Zeus. C'est vrai que dans un sens elle avait été sa partenaire pendant un mois quand elle avait dix huit ans. Bon, c'était uniquement parce que le diadème fabriqué par le Chapelier fou l'empêchait de contrôler ses mouvements, mais elle avait tout de même eut un uniforme et un nom de scène. En quelque sorte. Et elle en était sortie traumatisée. Elle secoua la tête.

-J'allais pas retourner avec Maxie Zeus, je veux lui faire la peau. Pourquoi je voudrais rester avec un malade mental ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui est assez triste c'est que Daphnée ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Parce que venant d'elle, qui avait mordu la moitié du staff d'Arkham et qui portait une muselière à l'asile, c'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Mais c'est diff…

-Ohhh Daffy, faudrait vraiment que tu viennes plus souvent ! »

Ca encore elle pouvait faire.

Elle ne retourna au QG de Nygma que le lendemain, ayant passé toute la nuit à rire avec Harley et Paméla. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps de pouvoir se lâcher à ce point, ça l'avait beaucoup détendue. Si elle faisait le coup de l'otarie devant Eddie, il y avait neuf chances sur dix qu'il finisse par s'interroger sur son intelligence. Et comme Daphnée aimait bien sa tête là où elle était, il valait mieux que Nygma ne se pose pas de questions à ce sujet là.

Elle ouvrit la porte tranquillement, la referma, fit quelques pas pour s'étaler sur le divan comme un cachalot. Elle cru avoir entendu un raclement de gorge, mais mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Le raclement de gorge revint. Elle releva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle, et vit Nygma bras croisés, sourcils froncés … Bref, arborant l'expression universelle du « C'est-à-cette-heure-ci-que-tu-rentre ? » que chaque adolescent a reçu au moins une fois dans sa vie. Daphnée le regarda bizarrement.

« Salut ?

Voyant son regard passer de « C'est-à-cette-heure-ci-que-tu-rentre ? » à « c'est-tout-ce-que-tu-as-à-dire ?» elle comprit qu'elle aurait peut être du trouver autre chose. A sa décharge, elle n'avait pas dit « euh ».

- Je suis foudroyé par tant d'éloquence Seshat, qu'as-tu donc fais pour que ton Q.I. descende de celui d'une mangouste à celui d'un bigorneau ?

Ah, de retour aux mollusques, elle qui pensait avoir fait tellement de chemin.

- Je suis sortie.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui faire un compte rendu de la soirée, elle n'avait pas quinze ans et il avait déjà dit que tant qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ne le concernait pas. Son regard noir s'intensifia encore d'un cran.

- Je ne suis pas un primate, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'énonce de telles évidences et je t'ordonne de me répondre.

Elle s'assit correctement et croisa les bras à son tour. Le truc avec Seshat, ce que plus il lui ordonnait de faire des choses, moins elle avait envie d'obéir.

- Je croyais que tant qu'on n'avait pas de vol de prévu je pouvais faire ce que je veux ? En plus si tu voulais vraiment me contacter j'avais gardé mon portable exprès.

Ses doigts commencèrent à danser sur son coude. Mauvais signe.

- Je constate que ton cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour retenir ne serait-ce qu'un ersatz de tes activités nocturnes. Après tout tu ne serais pas suffisamment _téméraire_ pour refuser de me répondre.

En deux phrases il avait insulté son intelligence, sa mémoire, son courage et ses mœurs. Nouveau record. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait au juste ?

- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

La réponse lui fut crachée au visage avec plus de venin qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Je suis ton employeur petite idiote, tu _dois_ me répondre quand je te pose une question, qu'elle que soit cette question.

- Eh ! Je suis ton employée, pas ta chienne j'ai le droit…

- Au contraire Seshat tu _es _ma chienne. Je t'ai donné un nom, je te donne un toit et à manger, quand je te donne un ordre tu l'exécute. Cependant ce soir tu t'es montrée particulièrement désobéissante, doit-on en revenir au collier électrifié ? »

Elle le fixa, interdite. En sept mois il ne s'était jamais montré aussi mesquin et aussi furieux envers elle. Un instant, elle considéra lui dire où elle était passée. Mais repassant cette pensée et toutes leurs interactions dans sa tête elle se rendit compte avec horreur que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Un goût acide lui monta à la gorge et elle se rendit compte que c'était de la bile. Elle était devenue totalement dépendante de Nygma, c'est vrai. Elle obéissait à tous ses ordres sans grande résistance aussi. Bon elle râlait parfois mais elle finissait toujours par le faire.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son serpent pointer le bout de son nez. Ca lui faisait mal d'admettre qu'il lui donnait autant, voir moins à l'instant, de considération qu'on en donnerait à un animal de compagnie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé ? C'était le Sphinx ! Edward Nygma ! Taré extraordinaire et résident quasi permanent de l'asile d'Arkham, la seule personne qui lui était digne de respect c'était son reflet dans le miroir. Encore une fois, elle maudit l'horrible erreur de jugement qui l'avait conduite à coucher avec lui. Brûlante de honte, elle prit une inspiration longue et tremblante pour se calmer et se leva.

De son côté Nygma semblait prendre une satisfaction malsaine à voir qu'il avait fait mouche. C'est en le voyant sourire que Daphnée décida de se secouer les puces.

« Tu sais, si tu es _si _intelligent que tu dis l'être, ça ne te dérangerais pas de répondre à une simple question ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Incapable de penser sans moi ?

Elle sourit à son tour, sans joie et amère, et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage et murmura moqueusement.

-Pourquoi personne ne veut de toi ? »

Le coup de poing qu'elle reçu la surpris tellement qu'elle ne pensa pas à l'éviter. Elle ne pensait pas que Nygma irait jusqu'à la frapper, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Non pas que ça lui avait fait extrêmement mal, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et du faire quelques pas en arrière. Sans vraiment être sûre pourquoi, elle sentit un creux se former au niveau de son abdomen en voyant le Sphinx passer ses mains tremblantes sur son visage. Il prit une longue inspiration à son tour avant de se relaxer. Il se détourna et partit vers la bibliothèque.

« Va dans ta chambre, je t'y rejoindrais d'ici quelques minutes. »

Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit sur le collier électrifié.

Merci mais… non merci.

Elle se rendit d'un pas vif dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Elle avait déjà rapporté son sac avec son matériel sous le bras, alors elle se contenta de sauter par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait rien qu'elle ne puisse regretter de perdre ici.

Dix minutes plus tard alors qu'elle était dans sa voiture, plus précisément celle qui était devenu sienne après un petit tour de magie, elle entendit son portable sonner et jura. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait la tracer comme ça. Elle fit une queue de poisson impressionnante pour s'arrêter près d'un sans abri, coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture avant de répondre. Par précaution elle n'avait pas gardé le portable directement contre son oreille. En entendant le volume et les atrocités qui sortirent de l'engin, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Néanmoins elle parvint à comprendre que sa fuite l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur, qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne et que ça allait être saignant quand elle reviendrait. Encore une fois : Non Merci. Elle lui coupa la parole en plein milieu de sa tirade sur son insubordination et imita sa mère.

« Désolé chéri, mais toi et moi c'est fini. Je garde mon matos, tu gardes le reste, bye bye !

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et tendit le téléphone au sans abri avec un billet de vingt dollars.

- Le code pin c'est quatre, quatre, cinq, six. Bon vent. »

Il la remercia alors qu'elle démarrait son moteur. S'il avait su qu'elle le lui avait donné parce qu'elle était certaine d'avoir un criminel fou furieux au fesses il n'aurait pas dit la même chose. Les deux premières heures, elle se contenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Nygma. Ensuite elle commença à s'insulter. Puis vinrent les regrets, qui furent violement chassés. Au final, elle se retrouva devant chez Ivy avec une grimace piteuse sur le visage. La rousse fut assez surprise de la voir sur son pallié de porte, mais parut extatique quand elle lui dit qu'elle était partie de chez Le Sphinx, dans l'intention de ne jamais y retourner.

« Vraiment ? Plus de Nygma ? Plus d'énigmes idiotes ? Tu va travailler seule maintenant ?

Elle soupira. L'idée ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que cela mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire autrement.

- Va bien falloir. J'y retournerais pas Ivy, pas après ça.

Elle pointa le bleu sur sa mâchoire, fatiguée. Pendant un instant, elle cru qu'Ivy allait faire la danse de la joie. Bien sur Harley essaya de lui faire comprendre que ça ce n'était rien, que quand elle se faisait jeter par la fenêtre c'était de sa faute pour ne pas avoir compris la blague, mais plus elle parlait et plus Daphnée se disait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

- Je sais que c'est évident mais je précise quand même : Harley appelle Daphnée « Daffy » d'après Daffy Duck.

- 4456 est le numéro de téléphone de la mort dans un manga dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Ca se lit de la même façon que « meurs, meurs, tue ». J'ai pas pu résister.

- La répartie de Daphnée… Quand je l'ai imaginée dans ma tête, j'ai pensé de suite : « ouuuuch ».

- Dans le genre plus bas que ça, tu cherche du pétrole.

- Le passé que j'utilise, celui de la majorité des comics : Ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui, se disputaient souvent pour savoir à qui revenait la faute s'il était né. Raison pour laquelle son père le battait et sa mère ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.


End file.
